a pesar de todo
by touka-chan21
Summary: el intento proteger lo que quería pero no todo sale como uno desea, que harás cuando la pierdas?, cuando la veas feliz y estés consiente de que no eres parte de esa felicidad? mi primer fic, disfrútenlo!
1. Chapter 1

A pesar de todo

"no hay un lugar a donde ir por la culpa de este amor"

Algunas personas realizan actos por amor unos sacrifican poco otros sacrifican mucho pero cuando el pensó que la protegía no se imagino que le había hecho el daño más grande y doloroso del mundo ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos por amor, porque no todo en la vida es perfección.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo: 1

.

.

.

.

.

Soledad

"por favor enséñame

A olvidar cada segundo que pase junto a ti

Tengo el alma triste

A causa de este amor"

.

.

.

.

.

Su sonrisa, definitivamente eso era lo que el más extrañaría pero ya había elegido irse para así protegerla de los problemas a futuro, no estaba muy seguro pero él sabía que ella lo perdonaría por el amor que tenían.

Mientras miraba la tv. el recorría con sus dedos su fino y delicado rostro

-ocurre algo malo ichigo-kun?-su novia inoe orihime lo miraba con preocupación

-nada orihime-le sonrió pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía que su sonrisa era falsa

-enserio te ves preocupado por algo importante, no puedes….-fue callada por un beso de su amado, este se separo por la falta de aire y volvió a besarla levantándola con delicadeza para llevarla a su habitación. No era la primera vez que lo hacían pero cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban así lo parecía.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis se dejaron caer uno sobre el otro, ichigo por su parte, acariciaba el cabello de la chica mientras la veía dormitar.

-orihime

-mmm…..

-te amo, te amo demasiado

-yo también ichigo-kun- tomo su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara

-te protegeré con mi vida lo prometo

-ichi….-la volvió a abrazar y besar, la ojiplata no dijo nada mas pues se sentía sumamente feliz, termino quedándose dormida y el se sentía miserable, se levanto y vistió mientas daba una última mirada a su ya cansada novia y con una sonrisa triste se retiro del lugar.

Al despertar se incorporó lentamente para ver mejor a su novio llevándose la sorpresa de que el no estaba ahí

-ichigo-lo llamo sin recibir respuesta, se levanto y coloco su bata, busco al ojimarron por todo el departamento sin hallarlo hasta que decidió que tendría que salir del lugar, antes de que se estresara mas tuvo la idea de ir con urahara tal vez el la podría ayudar.

Llego a la tienda y antes de entrar escucho algo que no debió

-ya me han notificado que el llego bien-menciono urahara

-eso es lo que menos me preocupa-continuo ishin

-estas más preocupado porque inoe-san no reacciono mal?

-asi es, se me hizo bastante extraño, porque creí que ella lo convencería de quedarse

\- yo creo que kurosaki-san pensó en dejar que siguiera y reencontrarse con ella cuando fuera el momento no lo crees?

-solo espero que mi hijo haga bien las cosas- la puerta se abrió y todos los presentes observaron con pena a orihime tatsuki se acercó a ella y le abrazo

-orihime…

-I-ichigo-kun esta…

-acaso no te menciono nada orihime-chan?- menciono ishin

-decirme que..

-el decidió que así fuera, se marchó a la soul society – contesto urahara

-porque …me haría algo así, el dijo que ….. Desde cuando lo saben?

-hace dos meses –respondió ishida, ahora ella lo comprendía todo, desde por qué la miraron con lastima hasta esto, ellos lo sabían ella solo era la idiota, la pobre chica inocente y estúpida que no imaginaba lo que su supuesto novio y amigos tramaban. Retrocedió con cuidado tatsuki puso su mano en su hombro y esta lo aparto de golpe denotando furia y rencor en su mirada.

-orihime- la llamo tatsuki

-no me toques-evadió a su amiga-no me toques, no se acerquen, no quiero ver a nadie!-exclamo para salir corriendo. Tatsuki iba a seguirla pero urahara se lo impidió

-deja que se calme si no empeoraran las cosas

-pero…

-será mejor así-finalizo ishin

Por otro lado la chica no llego a su casa mas bien parecía estar en un lugar desconocido _"te perdiste" _pensó, aunque no le importaba ahora pues había sido abandonada.

-deberías preocuparte más por tu seguridad mujer- una voz masculina le hablo ella asustada volteo tratando de descubrir de donde provenía sin éxito alguno.

-q-quien eres?

-porque te pareces a ella?

-eh?- una sombra salió desde la oscuridad acercándose a ella, inoe no podía moverse solo rogaba que no la mataran porque si lo hacían tendría que ir al rukongai y se encontraría con el.

-físicamente eres idéntica-ahora lo veía claro, se acerco al hombre y toco su rostro sin temerle

-nos conocemos?

-tal ves –un relámpago ilumino el cielo recordándole a la chica el cómo iba vestida, se sonrojo e inconscientemente tomo al chico de la mano para correr hacia su departamento alcanzando a llegar antes de ser mojados por la lluvia. Invito al joven a sentarse mientras preparaba algo de te y cuando al fin se tenían frente a frente ella lo observo, su cabello era de un azul profundo y oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su tez era tan blanca como la de ella, sus rasgos eran finos y su cuerpo mas atlético y fuerte que el de su ex novio-cuanto tiempo me miraras?

-l-lo siento, pero quien eres?

-eso mismo te pregunte

-b-bueno yo soy inoe orihime

-ren

-es un nombre poco común ren-kun

-siempre haces esto?

\- el que?

-invitar extraños a tu casa

-pues solo si necesitan mi ayuda

-tan confiada como ella

-ano…a quien te refieres?

-a mi antigua sucesora, escucha se que no eres una persona normal, me doy cuenta por tu reiatsu

-acaso eres shinigami?

-no

-una sanpacktou?

-no

-arrancar?

-que no! Déjame hablar mujer

-bien

-como decía, yo no soy nada de eso pertenezco a la familia real, después del rey soy el segundo al mando

-s-sorprendente pero…que haces aquí, se supone que no deberías…

-lo se perfectamente pero el rey me ha dado un permiso especial para buscar a mi próximo sucesor

-forzosamente tiene que ser un humano?

-no cualquier humano, tiene que cumplir con ciertos requisitos exigentes y hasta ahora no he tenido suerte pero..

-pero…

-tu lo odias?

-mmm, a quién?

-al hombre que te dejo

-y-yo..

-…..

-no, no lo odio

-entonces los odias a ellos

-no, ni siquiera a ellos, solo que me siento traicionada y estúpida por no percatarme de lo que ocurría sin embargo…

-no quieres verlos

-asi es, no tuvieron la suficiente confianza de decirme y pasa esto, realmente siento que solo soy una carga para todos es por eso que prefiero estar sola

-y si ellos estuvieran en peligro-la chica se tensó-irías a ayudarlos aunque no quisieras verlos?

-si, aun asi, no puedo abandonar a mis nakamas

-entonces, felicidades

-eh?

-no digas eh, solo di gracias ren-sama

-g-gracias ren-sama…creo…

-bien sucesora mia vallamos a..

-tu sucesora?! Porque si yo no soy fuerte

-deja de decir idioteces, deja de decir que no vales nada, si te escogí es porque realmente tienes las características que busco

-pero soy débil

-no importa, yo te fortaleceré, serás tan fuerte como física y mentalmente

-pero yo…

-por cierto, antes de entrenar deberás descansar

-eh? Porque?

-por el otro reiatsu que hay dentro de ti

-e-eso…

-si, tu hijo o hija tiene un fuerte reiatsu-inoe se quedó en shock, si el hombre le había dicho que tendría un hijo con un fuerte reiatsu eso significaba que era más que una idiota por no cuidarse, la razón no era que no quisiera a su pequeño, porque a pesar de no conocerlo ya lo amaba, más bien seria porque todos se darían cuenta y le dirían a ichigo su condición, lo que ella menos deseaba era que el se viera obligado a volver y abandonar su sueño de ser shinigami permanente para cuidarlos a ellos, eso la haría sentir egoísta, aun estando ella en shock el joven la abrazo.

-antes que nada debes desahogarte puedes llorar cuanto quieras por que no debiste haberlo hecho antes verdad? –orihime asintió dejando salir todo lo que la consumía, llorando como nunca lo había hecho

-mentiroso!-exclamo sin importarle que ren estuviera ahí-dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado que me protegerías, que…queme amabas, egoísta, egoísta-la chica se aferró aún más al abrazo que le joven le daba y poco a poco se quedó dormida, el la llevo con cuidado a su habitación colocándose a su lado y la observo dormir, definitivamente esa mujer seria su sucesora.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola mina aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. de "a pesar de todo" espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones acerca de la serie._**

**_Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo-sama la historia es de mi completa autoría._**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

.

.

**_"se fue"_**

.

.

.

.

.

-estas lista?

-si pero no me has dicho a dónde iremos

-a América

-tan lejos?

-si ahí te enseñare todo, teóricamente hablando, hasta que des a luz y podamos entrenarte físicamente

-bien entonces vamos-inoe tomo la mano que ren le extendía, ambos salieron del departamento y tomaron un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto

Por otro lado ishida y tatsuki se encaminaron a la casa de la chica puesto que su amiga no soportaba que estuvieran en conflicto, además le explicaría el por qué ichigo se había ido, al llegar llamaron a la puerta y tocaron pero nadie abrió, estaban dispuestos a tocar de nuevo pero la vecina de orihime los detuvo pues al escuchar ruidos se asomo, se acerco con cara triste

-orihime-chan se ha ido-esas simples palabras derrumbaron a tatsuki

-c-como?

-así es tatsuki-chan se fue hace una hora

-sabe si se fue con alguien?- pregunto ishida

-si con un joven muy apuesto

-arigato- pronuncio para salir corriendo tras tatsuki quien desesperadamente trataba de rastrear el reiatsu de inoe no hubo rastro de ella, cuando uryuu la alcanzo la chica forcejeo pero estaba tan débil que decidió que lo mejor sería ser consolada, lloro todo lo que el día anterior no pudo, se sentía culpable, orihime se había ido sin despedirse y lo peor, no iba sola, era como cuando la habían secuestrado para llevarla a…

-hueco mundo- susurro, ishida la miro atónito

-crees…

-si se fue con un hombre tal vez …

-vamos con urahara- ambos tomaron rumbo donde urahara al llegar sintieron los reiatsus de dos amigos suyos, entraron y vieron a rukia, renji, Chad, urahara y yoruichi

-que bueno verlos-decía rukia-escuchamos que irían a ver a inoe y hemos venido ´para saber cómo esta

-el cabeza de zanahoria no deja de molestar así que vinimos en cuanto pudimos- contesto renji, ambos chicos se miraron y antes de contestar tatsuki tomo aire y uryuu asintió

-esto…esto es difícil-inicio la pelinegra

-le paso algo?-pregunto yoruichi

-no lo se

-inoe-san….se fue- finalizo uryuu-lo único que sabemos es que se fue con un tipo

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ante tal declaración ahora que le dirían a los demás, donde encontrarían a la chica, como se lo dirían a ichigo

-entonces-siguió urahara-acudiremos a ellos

-ha llegado mi turno de entrenarte ichigo-san

-por supuesto ukitake

-bueno comen….rukia-chan?

-rukia…-el chico corrió hacia ella seguido del capitán-como esta inoe

-i-ichigo-tartamudeo, cuando ella hacia eso sabía que no traía buenas noticias

-le paso algo a inoe?!

-no lo sabemos

-como que no lo saben! Tengo que regresar

-tranquilízate baka!-lo golpeo en el rostro

-maldita enana porque lo hiciste, nunca debí venir y dejar a orihime sola, por eso tengo que…

-y donde la buscaras?

-que… pues es obvio, en su casa

-ella ya no está ahí ichigo, una de sus vecinas nos dijo que se había marchado y…no iba sola, al parecer un hombre la acompañaba

-qué?...-la sola idea de que algún imbécil tocara a **_su_** princesa lo enloquecía, como pudo atreverse siquiera a acercársele?, definitivamente encontraría a ese mal nacido y lo castraría para después matarlo-no se supone que ishida y los otros estaban con ella?

-urahara-san me dijo que inoe no tomo nada bien tu partida, no quiso ver a nadie y se marcho, aun había reiatsu en su departamento pero como por arte de magia su reiatsu despareció arisawa e ishida fueron a investigar pero ella ya no estaba

-maldición! Me voy

-lamento decirte esto ichigo-kun –intervino ukitake –pero no puede regresar y tus amigos no pueden venir, son ordenes del capitán comandante

-si es así tengo que ver al viejo- corrió utilizando shumpo y llego a la primera división donde camino hasta el enorme portón de madera, sin educación alguna entro y observo al capitán sentado frente a su escritorio, su teniente entro intentando alejar a ichigo pero este no se lo permitió, cuando los dejo solo ichigo inicio el interrogatorio

-por qué no puedes calmarte, kurosaki ichigo?

-viejo necesito que me dejes ir al mundo humano

-se supone que estas entrenando no puedo hacer eso

-tú no entiendes, inoe, ella está en peligro y si no voy entonces…

-como sabes que está en peligro, te lo han asegurado?

-no, pero yo…

-escucha kurosaki no puedes irte, ya no puedes abandonar el entrenamiento, por eso l único que puedes hacer es aceptar el trato que te ofreceré, nos conviene a los dos

-tsk… un trato? Yo quiero buscar a inoe no hacer un trato

-escucha!-levanto la voz, ichigo solo escucho nervioso- pondremos tres grupos de rastreo en el mundo humano, a mí tampoco me conviene que inoe orihime se extravié, por que pueden utilizar su poder en nuestra contra, así que estés o no de acuerdo la buscaran por ti

-bien –contesto después de pensarlo, sabía que el viejo no lo dejaría ir así que tendría que aguantarse, el mismo había decidido abandonar a orihime, nadie lo obligo, tenia, quisiera o no, que acatar ordenes si no la vida de su novia estaría en peligro-pero con la condición de que yo escoja al grupo de shinigamis

-está bien mientras no sean capitanes o tenientes

-q-que?

-aceptas o los escojo yo?

-de acuerdo, vamos no perdamos tiempo

-estás seguro de esto urahara-san?-interrogo el joven Quincy

-sí, ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarnos ahora-llegaron a una bodega, tocaron tres veces retiraron el escudo quela protegía y una pequeña rubia salió a recibirlos-hiyori-chan!

-qué hacen aquí? Pervertido, cuatro ojos

-que mala…

-urahara-san

-cierto, lo siento ishida-kun, hiyori-chan sabemos que shinji-kun ha venido de visita así que queremos hablar con el

-bien-suspiro-pasen-entraron al lugar y se sentaron en las cajas mientras esperaban a que todos los vizard salieran incluyendo a hirako

-qué los trae por aquí urahara?

-hirako-decía el rubio-tenemos una petición

-bien dime

-veraz-hablo ishida-inoe-san se ha extraviado

-qué!?

-así es-siguió el rubio-perdimos contacto con ella desde hoy en la mañana

-pero como…

-fue por culpa del idiota de ichigo no?-ahora intervino hiyori

-si

-maldito sea ichigo-murmuro hirako-y tienen idea de donde pueda estar?

-no al parecer se fue acompañada por un hombre, queríamos saber si ustedes no vieron rondar a alguien sospechoso por aquí-todos negaron

-si la pechos grandes está perdida y utilizan su poder estaremos en problemas-continuo la rubia-de acuerdo, aceptamos ayudarlos

-arigato-decía el rubio intentando abrazarla pero ella le pateo el rostro

-les reportaremos todo, por ahora esperen a qué la s.s. actué, estoy seguro de qué ellos no planean dejar a orihime-chan sola, aun así me sorprende que aun haya enemigos a los cuales enfrentar en tan poco tiempo

-nos confiamos-aseguro ishida-e inevitablemente siempre atacan en nuestro punto más débil-aun siendo una afirmación muy cruel todos estaban de acuerdo, su punto más débil pero a la vez más poderoso era inoe orihime y si tenían que ir al infierno para protegerla lo harían.

**A cualquier costo. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esto es todo nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye-bye**


	3. poder revelado

Perdón por la demora pero aquí está el capítulo 3 de este fic así que disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: bleach es de la propiedad de tite kubo y la historia es mi propiedad

Capítulo 3

Poder revelado

Llegaron a una lujosa casa de campo frente a un lago en new jersey, orihime se instaló sin problemas en su habitación para después salir al balcón que esta poseía .

-te arrepientes?-la masculina voz de ren la hizo saltar

-no solo…..aún está abierta la herida

-entiendo, aun así te preguntare algo

-que es?

-estas segura de esto? Es decir no abandonaras cuando te adentres mas en el asunto?-ella lo miro incrédula, si fuera a arrepentirse en primer lugar no hubiera ido con el aun asir en se veía inseguro por lo que trato de sonreírle cálidamente

-si, no huiré, he visto cosas que considero horrendas y no quisiera recordar aun así confió en mi y se que podre ser una excelente sucesora para ti-el chico sonrió

-entonces te importaría si comenzamos ahora?

-bien, andando-la condujo hasta la biblioteca de la casa, se sentaron en un cómodo sofá e inicio explicándole lo mas básico con un libro que tenia en su regazo

-comencemos, te hablare un poco de mi, mis poderes espirituales no son ni por asomo comunes, de hecho soy el único que los posee

-los obtuviste al llegar al rukongai?

-no, veraz yo vivía en una época muy antigua donde los 4 elementos eran considerados mas importantes que ahora, era casi como magia

-magia?

-antes se creía que los elementos eran la base y origen de la vida por lo que eran un tesoro mas valioso que el oro, esta creencia aumento cuando algunos humanos nacieron con habilidades para poder controlarlos a los cuales llamaron kudo soshi que significa controlador de elementos. Ellos dejaron una escasa cantidad de herederos a lo largo de su vida por eso es que llegaron al punto de extinguirse por decirlo asi

-entonces tu eres un de los sucesores?

-no yo soy uno de los que nacieron con el poder nato, tuve maestros que me enseñaron a manejar mas elementos, por lo que se controlar los otros tres aparte del viento

-i-increíble entonces controlas el viento, fuego, tierra y agua?

-asi es

-wow, es muy interesante

-entonces yo también seré llamada una kudo soshi

-si

-pero ren, como fue que llegaste al rukongai?

-e-eso es…-una llamada los interrumpió el salió del lugar dejando a inoe con su duda y por lo que ella noto el se puso nerviosos y balbuceo indicándole que no debía tocar el tema de nuevo ya que al parecer era muy incomodo para el, por lo que solo se preocuparía por aprender todo y cuidar de su embarazo.

2 meses después

El embarazo de la ojiplata iba de maravilla estaba cerca del primer trimestre, se alimentaba y descansaba bien en cuanto a sus estudios todas las tardes se dedicaba a estudiar las técnicas elementales, ren le dio las básicas aumentando de nivel cada ves que avanzaba con los temas lo único que odiaba de esto era que tenia ratos libres lo cual ocasionaba que pensara en el.

Por otro lado el rukongai tenia bastante actividad, la búsqueda de inoe orihime continuaba su curso, el peli naranja cada día estaba mas y mas impaciente siempre buscando una escusa para ver al C.C y le diera noticias de orihime, obviamente diario obtenía la misma respuesta " no la hemos encontrado" al parecer la tierra se la había tragado y no quería devolvérsela.

En la ciudad de karakura un grupo de vizards patrullaban la ciudad en busca de la chica pero tampoco obtenían nada, tatsuki se sentía la peor basura del mundo, jamás le mentía y ahora que lo había hecho la perdía, eran ya dos meses de intensas búsquedas sin resultado alguno, yuzu y Karin estaban al tanto de la situación y apoyaban a tatsuki mientras que en otro lado ishin y urahara bebían te en la tienda del ultimo

-realmente no se si haya sido lo correcto

-era el sueño de ichigo, acaso querías privarlo de eso?

-no, mi hijo tenia otro sueño uno que jamás menciono y pensó que al relacionarlo con lo propuesto iba a cumplirlo

-aun asi el C.C no lo iba a dejar en paz sabes que quiere evitar lo mas posible el estar desprevenido para algún ataque a karakura o la soul society

-dejando eso de lado tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar orihime-chan?

-no, aun no logramos localizarla

-si los vizards no la encuentran significa que ya no esta aquí

-lo que mas me intriga es saber con quien se fue y que era eso que sentí

-que quieres decir con eso

-sentí el reiatsu de hime un poco inestable

-tal ves era por lo de ichigo

-tal ves, ya imagino la reacción de ichigo-kun al saber que orihime-chan se fue con otro

-podrías dejar de bromear

-pero es verdad

-lo se, el cabron de mi hijo no supo aprovechar a esa bella mujer

-a todo esto como están tomando las cosas yuzu y Karin

-Karin lo asimilo todo, sabia que ichigo era un shinigami y acepto que se fuera pero en cuanto se lo dije a yuzu ella se confundió, me conto que quería apoyar a orihime-chan y…

-esto le afecto mas

-si…

-que pasa

-quería nietos-contesto con lagrimas en los ojos

\- tu no cambias ishin-la voz de yoruichi interrumpió a los hombres

-yoruichi- exclamo ishin

-vengo de avisarles a los vizard que extiendan la búsqueda fuera de karakura también me entere de que la S.S. ha alertado a los shinigamis de otros distritos y ya han estado registrando las áreas

-eso es bueno- contesto urahara

-y sabes como va el entrenamiento-le pregunto ishin

-si, ha tenido muchas mejorías pero rukia dice que ha preguntado diario por orihime, en los últimos días intento escapar para buscarla pero no lo logro esto nos dice que debemos hallarla y rogar porque no haya salido del país si no nuestras esperanzas serian que ella regresara por su cuenta

-jamás debimos ocultarle nada-todos callaron cuando ishin dijo esa frase y con buenos deseos esperaban que un milagro ocurriese y orihime apareciera sana y salva

8° mes de embarazo

Inoe ya sabia la mayoría de las técnicas utilizadas por los kudo soshi, su bebe crecía sano y salvo y a veces por el reposo ren tenia que hacer las compras de víveres, este día no era la excepción, la ojiplata leía tranquilamente uno de los tomo finales de la historia de los kudo soshi pero al llegar a la ultima pagina noto que el libro continuaba, como pudo dejo el libro en la estantería y se dedico a buscar el siguiente sin encontrarlo, asi que gracias a que vio muchas películas una loca idea cruzo por su mente y comenzó a golpear las paredes del estante hasta que escucho un hueco retiro la tabla y saco un libro muy delgado lo tomo y regreso todo a su lugar, se llevo el libro consigo y lo escondió en su cajón de ropa interior, el chico subió a verla para que le ayudara a preparar la cena y después de disfrutar su comida regreso a su habitación con la excusa del cansancio alistándose para acostarse, tomo el libro del cajón e inicio su lectura.

Este ultimo tomo hablaba sobre etherion una técnica especial que se realiza usando los 4 elementos lo cual llamo mucho su atención por la clase de resultado obtenido al completarla, tomo notas de todo lo importante ella quería saber su aplicación pero no podía preguntarle a ren ya que al estar escondido el libro clasificaba como prohibido y no le diría nada asi que ella haría todo el análisis por su cuenta.

9° mes de embarazo

Orihime estaba en la espera de la hora en la que su pequeño nacería, las contracciones llegaron en la madrugada siendo el 6° día del 9° mes, era la hora y ella estaba aterrada, ren por su parte estaba mas calmado por lo que la llevo con rapidez al hospital la atendieron y a el lo obligaron a pasar con ella a la sala de partos.

En otro lado ichigo tomaba un poco de te en la residencia kuchiki, era su día de descanso asi que rukia lo había invitado a ir, observaba el atardecer y este era hermoso sus colores naranjas eran muy brillantes lo cual le recordó a su bella hime, las preguntas de que estaría haciendo o en donde cruzaron por su mente, peor todo eso fue olvidado cuando lo invadió un sentimiento cálido, una inmensa paz se apodero de el y la alegría lo lleno completamente algo que el no pudo explicar

-por que esa cara de idiota-le decía rukia entrando con renji al gran salón

-no lo se

-i-ichigo?

-realmente eres tu cabeza de zanahoria?- se burlo renji, aun asi el ojimarron no se molesto en lo absoluto

-creo que algo bueno ha pasado-las palabras de ichigo resonaron en rukia y renji, ambos observaron al shinigami sorprendidos y este, agotado, de un momento a otro se desmayo siendo rukia la primera en auxiliarlo descubriendo que tenia una fiebre elevada.

Este cap. tuvo solo una mención de una técnica de fairy tail de ahí en adelante las cosas se centraran mas en ichigo, y habrá algunas sorpresas para el.


	4. ellos

Hola mina aquí les traigo la 4° parte de mi fi casi que disculpen la tardanza y disfrútenlo

Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo-san, la historia es mía

Capítulo 4

"Ellos"

Ya eran tres días los que ichigo llevaba en cama, gracias a los cuidados de unohana estaba recuperándose, su diagnóstico: cansancio extremo ya que quería acabar lo más pronto posible con el entrenamiento para buscar a la ojiplata y al hacerlo destrozo cada musculo de su cuerpo hasta el grado de que incluso moverse era doloroso. Rukia no pudo evitar llorar al verlo en ese estado, a su lado matsumoto rangiku la consolaba, estaban en el décimo escuadrón en la oficina del capitán hitsugaya el cual no estaba.

-realmente no entiendo cómo pudo terminar así

-lo peor es que todos lo sabíamos, yo quería decirle rangiku-san pero… ichigo me hizo prometerlo y no pude

-lo que no me cuadra es que orihime se haya ido sin decir nada, ella no es así

-lo se, todos lo sabemos, por eso ichigo se esforzó tanto y ahora ese baka está herido

-pero tiene suerte de que la capitana unohana lo haya atendido personalmente

-pero lo que la capitana no puede sanar es su corazón

-es verdad, el también tiene un peso doble en su espalda

-amar a alguien es doloroso verdad?

-a veces la vida te pone estas pruebas pero recuerda que siempre debes luchar por lo que quieres

-solo espero que inoe este bien

-yo también

-que hacen aquí, matsumoto, kuchiki!

-t-taicho!

-FUERA DE AQUÍ!

.

.

.

.

.

**2 meses después**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 6 de septiembre**

**Lugar: hospital general de new jersey**

**Hora: 6:45 pm**

**Nombre de la madre: oda orihime**

**Nombre del padre: …**

**Estado civil: soltera**

**Nombre del recién nacido: oda ichiro**

**Sexo: masculino**

**Nombre de la recién nacida: oda hideki**

**Sexo: femenino**

Al salir del registro ren llevo a orihime a casa, donde esperaron la cuarentena para que la chica se recuperara y así partieron a Holanda, pues era un lugar perfecto para entrenar, utilizaron un portal especial y llegaron a una cabaña en medio de las montañas fuera del alcance de cualquier shinigami o persona pues era la hora de entrar a la parte práctica del crecimiento de hime y necesitaba su espacio. Frente a la cabaña había un lago e inclusive ren mando a traer servidumbre de su casa para que les ayudaran a cuidar de los pequeños mientras entrenaban.

-eres malo-la ojiplata llevaba todo ese tiempo reprochándole a ren, a este no le molestaba pues cada que lo hacía le mostraba un puchero encantador-por qué no me dijiste que eran dos?

-era una sorpresa, te lo he dicho

-pues compénsamelo, promételo

-lo prometo

-y promete que no te negaras a lo que te pida

-si, lo prometo, ahora iniciemos

-bien

-el primer paso es fortalecer tu cuerpo con técnicas básicas, con esto incrementaremos velocidad, resistencia y reflejos entendido?

-hai!

-bien entonces muéstrame lo que tienes

.

.

.

.

.

En karalura para muchos adolescentes el día era agitado, pues los estudiantes acudían al instituto por última vez ya que ese día precisamente se graduarían e irían a la universidad, tatsuki, ishida y Chad eran los más bajos de ánimo, ya eran 11 meses los que su amiga no aparecia, las ultimas noticias que recibieron fue que había salido de Japón y quien sabe dónde estuviera, después de la ceremonia tatsuki e ishida acudieron al departamento de inoe, la chica se paseó por el lugar mientras ishida conseguía las llaves con la casera, al abrir la puerta enteraron y vieron todo como siempre estuvo, al parecer no se había llevado mucho, solo su ropa y algunas fotografías de sora, el peli azul noto un sobre encima de la mesita de café, la pelinegra lo tomo y al abrirlo se sorprendió pues aunque orihime estuviera enojada se seguía preocupando por ellos.

_**-"para tatsuki-chan y los demás chicos**_

_**Realmente no se que pensar de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente pero, aun así**_

_**Yo quería decirles que estaré bien, tuve que irme para pensar bien las cosas**_

_**y buscar un nuevo camino en la vida, comprendí también que kurosaki-kun**_

_**tenía un sueño y que no podía ser tan egoísta para retenerlo a mi lado, por favor**_

_**si alguna vez llegan a verlo díganle que le deseo la mayor de las alegrías, por mi **_

_**parte deseo que no me busquen, tal ves cuando me recupere pueda visitarlos**_

_**eso es una promesa, los quiero mucho a pesar de todo porque son mi única **_

_**familia.**_

_**ATTE.: inoe orihime"-**_

-descuida-ishida coloco una mano sobre el hombro de tatsuki-ha prometido volver-la ojiazul abrazo con fuerza al chico y este no la rechazo, al parecer a pesar de todo, el amor comenzó a florecer para ambos chicos.

.

.

.

.

.

Había transcurrido ya tres semanas, orihime avanzaba poco a poco con las técnicas básicas, sin mencionar que sus pequeños crecían mas sanos, el bebe ichiro era idéntico a ichigo pero sus ojos eran plateados como los de orihime, aunque al parecer era tranquilo y pacifico mientras que la linda hideki era la viva imagen de su madre, solo que sus ojos eran chocolates y era la mas inquieta, aun asi ella y ren los querían demasiado.

Es por ellos que su madre aguanta paliza tras paliza, es por ellos que no ha querido ir a ver a tatsuki y los demás, es por ellos que día a día lucha contra el impulso de decirle a ichigo que son sus hijos, pero no lo hará, ya decidió que no intervendría en la vida de su exnovio y así seria, si el rehacía su vida ella no se molestaría.

.

.

.

.

.

En los pasillos del 13° escuadrón un peli naranja se dirigía hacia la oficina del capitán ukitake, su rostro reflejaba cansancio y seriedad, sin darse choco con alguien, una bella pelinegra de ojos miel, aunque ella se disculpó y sonrojo por ichigo el simplemente la ignoro, ya que lo único que habitaba su mente era su amada hime, por otro lado rukia alcanzo a ver este encuentro y supiro aliviada de que la chica no intentara nada y de que su amigo fuera idiota, pero tenia miedo por que ichigo estaba vulnerable aun por la charla que tuvieron días atrás con respecto a la partida de orihime de Japón y la carta que dejo, su amigo no reacciono muy bien e insistió en ir a buscarla pero como siempre su petición fue denegada. Rukia veía el asunto muy mal, era cruel y mataba poco a poco a ichigo, aun así seguía con la idea de entrenar, deseaba poder para proteger a su novia.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 años después**

-estas segura?

-si, hoy es mi cumpleaños 20 así que deseo ir a verlos

-lose entonces esto contaría como la petición que me pediste a la cual no puedo negarme?

-no

-debía intentarlo, bien entonces pasaremos antes de irnos

-arigato!

.

.

.

.

.

**En karakura**

-ichigo!-exclamo ishin mientras abrazaba a su hijo, el peli naranja por fin pudo conseguir un permiso especial donde le permitían ver a su familia una última vez ya que le habían ofrecido el puesto de capitán del 5° escuadrón, el lo acepto y por eso estaba de visita en karakura

-yuzu, Karin-dijo el chico ignorando a su padre, las abrazo y sonrió vacíamente, ellas notaron aquella tristeza por lo que optaron por levantarle el animo, para ichigo fue un dia realmente agradable, aunque lo peor fue que cierta chica acudió a buscarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

-tienes tres horas, partiremos de inmediato así que apresúrate

-si-inoe hizo muchas compras, llevaría regalos para todos, se llevo en las compras la mitad del tiempo que tenia, pero no le preocupaba, iría a ver primero a las pequeñas yuzu y Karin, al llegar a su casa no pudo evitar escuchar la voz de ichigo, el había regresado, se alegro pues aun lo amaba, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar que el le presentaba a su familia a una tal senna, fue inevitable que sollozara así que se iría rápido, utilizo una técnica básica de transportación, puso los regalos en las habitaciones correspondientes y salió, oculto su reiatsu a la perfección por lo que nadie la detecto, luego acudió a casa de ishida, sado, paso por la tienda de urahara y por ultimo llego a la casa de tatsuki, sonrió tristemente al ver la habitación de su amiga, esos casi tres años la extraño mucho y deseaba hablar con ella pero no pudo, no estaba y su tiempo se estaba agotando, tres horas no eran suficientes, no pudo hablar con ninguno de sus amigos solo dejo los presentes y su respectiva dedicatoria, dio un ultimo vistazo y salió del lugar, esa seria la ultima vez que vería karakura de noche, llego con su nii-san y sus hijos cargo a hideki y los cuatro partieron a la dimensión 0.

.

.

.

.

.

Hecho una ultima mirada al departamento que pertenecía a su novia, el aun la amaba demasiado y era doloroso ver aquel lugar sin su presencia, suspiro cansado y se dio vuelta, senna lo esperaba en el parque, al llegar hecho un ultimo vistazo a su hogar resignándose a esperar a sus amigos y familia de otro lado, pero lo que mas deseaba era reencontrarse con ella, cruzo la puerta con un ultimo pensamiento en mente "_**te estaré esperando orihime**_"

Por otro lado los chicos de karakura regresaron de la fiesta de ichigo y se sorprendieron al ver sus grandes obsequios en sus habitaciones, yuzu lloro en demasía, mientras Karin y tatsuki asimilaban los hechos, orihime había regresado como prometió pero no la pudieron ver, ishida se molestó sintiendo impotencia e ishin sintió lastima, su hijo tendría un largo camino que recorrer.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno en este cap. podemos ver que hime cumplió su promesa será posible que todo este embrollo se aclare?


	5. hanabi

**Hola mina aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente de a pesar de todo, disfrútenlo**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo-sama la trama es mía**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5

**Hanabi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos no lo creían, estaba parada frente a un hermoso palacio muy antiguo,ren sonrió al ver su expresión este a su vez sostenía a ichiro quien miraba el castillo maravillado, hideki estaba impaciente por entrar así que caminaron hacia la gran puerta donde varias sirvientas los esperaban, la decoración del palacio era rustica y hermosa tan tradicional y era obvio que estaba mucho mejor equipada que la mansión de los kuchiki.

-bienvenida-hablo ren viendo sonreír a la ojiplata-este será nuestro nuevo hogar, el palacio Hanabi

-es hermoso

-así es-los niños daban pasitos torpes intentando recorrer el palacio-aquí continuaremos tu entrenamiento con técnicas más avanzadas y peligrosas

-suena bien

-señor-una de las sirvientas llamo su atención-el rey está enterado de su regreso y le envía esto-le entrego un sobre

-gracias minerva, por cierto, ya están listas las habitaciones?

-si, ya están equipadas con lo necesario

-bien-la sirvienta se retiro mientras ren leía el sobre, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro para después mirar a orihime

-ocurre algo?

-sí, prepárate por que la familia real desea conocerte

-…..que!? Como saben ellos de mí

-es más que lógico les hable de ti

-p-pero yo

-no pongas pretextos, iras conmigo y se acabo

-de acuerdo alistare a los niños

-ve-inoe suspiro y subió a arreglarse, en cuanto termino de bañarse y bañar a sus hijos las sirvientas los esperaban para ayudarla con los niños, a ichiro le colocaron un kimono azul claro y a hideki le pusieron uno naranja a su madre le dieron y ayudaron a poner uno de seda blanca con grabados de mariposas naranjas, se veía hermosa ya que los hombros estaban descubiertos, su cabello recogido en un tomate y tenía una peineta atorada de la cual colgaban grandes tiras de oro delgadas, en su cuello descansaba una gargantilla de oro blanco lo cual la hacía parecer una reina de verdad, sonrió alegre y salió con sus hijos al salón principal donde su nii-san la esperaba con un elegante kimono azul marino. Los cuatro subieron a un elegante carruaje que los llevo hasta un gran y elegante palacio rebosante de luz y alegría provocando la incomodidad de inoe ya que nunca imagino que así se sentiría vivir en el lugar que aizen anhelo ver hasta su encierro, bajaron del carruaje y caminaron a la entrada donde los recibió personalmente la familia real, los nervios invadieron a la ojiplata por suerte su nii-san la tranquilizo

-bienvenido amigo mío-exclamo el rey

-agradezco tu invitación dan, como lo prometí aquí está mi hermana inoe orihime

-m-mucho gusto-se apresuro a decir la chica, el rey la observo con su penetrante mirada celeste y le sonrió cálidamente

-es tal y como la describiste

-verdad? Ellos son ichiro y hideki-señalo a los pequeños, ambos sonrieron y el rey rio

-adorables, vallan a jugar con himiko-les dijo y los niños fueron llevados a los aposentos de la princesa, el rey se encamino al gran salón del te y su esposa charlo amenamente con inoe

-me llamo sayuri- dijo la mujer que poseía un cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda –es un gusto querida

-lo mismo digo su majestad

-por favor no nos trates tan formal, siendo hermana de ren y agradarnos puedes tutearnos

-yo…

-por favor- le dijo casi en suplica

-bien, sayuri, es un lugar realmente hermoso nunca imagine que fuera asi

-verdad?, debo decirte que eres la primera humana en venir aquí

-enserio?

-así es, ni siquiera el C.C. Yamamoto ha pisado este lugar

-disculpe, pero como se llama este castillo

-el castillo?, bueno, no tiene nombre

-eso es malo, el de nii-san se llama Hanabi

-te conto por que el nombre

-no

-veraz, fue en memoria de alguien realmente importante en la vida de ese muchacho

-ya veo

-lo se

-fue su esposa?

-no, por muy raro que parezca el no ha querido casarse, no se sus razones pero mi esposo lo entiende

-Parece que también lo pasó mal

-supongo, por cierto hideki e ichiro son niños milagrosos

-por qué?

-mira-la ojiplata dirigió su mirada a unos pequeños que andaban por el jardín-mi pequeña himiko es demasiado tímida nunca se llevo bien con otros niños pero parece ser que tus niños han podido convivir con ella sin problemas

-oh, bueno supongo que más que nada le dieron la suficiente confianza a himiko

-son muy parecidos a ti

-e-enserio?

-tu posees la misma habilidad, tienes un corazón puro y bondadoso, puedo percibirlo en ellos de igual forma, se que no serian capaces de lastimar intencionalmente a alguien

-gracias por sus palabras sayuri

-ni lo menciones

-bueno, creo que es demasiado tarde será mejor irnos

-claro, te esperare de nuevo

-si, los visitaremos

La familia oda se despidió de la real, los pequeños agotados se durmieron al instante, por otro lado inoe se sentía feliz porque al parecer si podría finalmente iniciar su vida en ese lugar, al llegar con cuidado dejo a sus hijos en sus cunitas las cuales estaban en su habitación, iba a dormir no sin antes desearle las buenas noches a ren, se asomo por la ventana antes de cerrar las cortinas y lo vio en el gran jardín de sakuras, con sigilo se acerco a el

-arigato-le dijo abrazándolo

-eso a que se debe?

-por ser un gran apoyo para mi y mi familia ren nii-san

-ni lo digas, me gusta ayudarte-hubo silencio-debo decirte algo

-qué?-le pregunto imaginando de que iba la cosa

-tú te pareces mucho a ella, mi hermanita

-pensé que…

-Lucy

-así se llama?

-si, la considere mi hermanita alguien muy preciado, pero es gracioso, nunca hable con nadie de ella siempre quise tener ese tema oculto de todos pero contigo tengo la suficiente confianza-la ojiplata recordó las palabras de sayuri

-debiste amarla mucho

-lo hice, quieres escuchar como la conocí?

-claro, siempre y cuando te sientas seguro

-me siento seguro-el muchacho miro la luna resplandeciente y sonrió-fue hace tiempo, la primera vez que visite la S.S. fue para buscar shinigamis capaces de cumplir con los trabajos de aquí, no tuve suerte ese día, o al menos eso pensé, porque de regreso vi a una hermosa niña rubia en un árbol, parecía llorar así que me acerque a verla…

"_**-que te ocurrió pequeña?**_

_**-n-no sé donde estoy **_

_**-tal vez te pueda ayudar"**_

-ella tomo mi mano con confianza, de ese momento en adelante la veía cada que podía, le mandaba dinero y velaba por ella, antes se penaba el llevar a una persona ajena a los shinigamis candidatos, pero eso cambio cuando dan tomo el poder, gracias a eso pudo conseguir un permiso especial para poder traer a Lucy, con la condición de que la convirtiera en un miembro de mi familia, agradecí esa acción ya que pude estar acompañado por alguien, Lucy agradeció eternamente cuando le dije pero…..

-p-pero?

-no duro mucho nuestra felicidad, dos años después de llegar aquí ella murió, al parecer tenía un problema grave en el corazón el cual no podía curarse, ni siquiera yo sabía cómo ayudarla, la perdí…ella se fue en el festival Hanabi la festividad que más le gustaba, es en honor a ella que el palacio se llama así

-estoy segura de que fue muy feliz y afortunada pudo encontrar a alguien que la quisiera y protegiera

-alguna vez tuviste a alguien así?

-si, mi hermano sora, el murió hace 10 años y me dejo sola, sin tenerlo a mi lado me preguntaba cómo se sentiría tener una cálida familia

-tus padres no estaban contigo?

-no, ellos… me decepcionaron, nos maltrataban a mí y a sora, mi madre era una mujer muy bella pero su trabajo era de prostituta y mi padre era un alcohólico que nos golpeaba y explotaba, el día en que sora cumplió la mayoría de edad me llevo con el a karakura, consiguió trabajo y se dedico a protegerme, me dio todo lo necesario pero…. Todo acabo cuando el partió, ahora que tengo a mis hijos puedo decirte que son lo mas hermoso del mudo, aunque tuviera amigos me sentía sola y ahora que tengo a alguien a quien proteger entiendo los sacrificios que sora hacia por mi

-eres una maravillosa mujer orihime-ambos hermanos reían, ambos se sentían bien con la compañía del otro, la noche era especialmente bella, ren observo con calma a la chica que dormía en sus brazos y se pregunto por que aquel sujeto que la tenia para el solo la había dejado así, indefensa y sola-te cuidare mucho-el ojiazul estaba realmente satisfecho con su nueva familia.

.

.

.

.

.

-te aseguro que te divertirás-animo renji a ichigo-es la primera vez que vas necesitas distraerte

-te dije que no

-escucha ichigo kurosaki-la voz de rukia los asusto-iras quieras o no ya que necesitas salir, estuviste enfermo y solo trabajas es hora de que te preocupes un poco por ti

-si es por inoe-siguió renji- recuerda que has hecho una promesa, dijiste que ….

-la dejaría hacer su vida porque lo que le hice la lastimo mucho, pero… no puedo evitar no amarla

-vallamos ichigo, estoy segura de que necesitas esto, sabes?, superar no es fácil pero al menos debes comprender que ahora ella estará a salvo y fuera de todos los problemas

-tienes razón rukia, gracias renji, vamos-el trió salió de la casa, sus amigos tenían razón, ya era imposible que inoe estuviera allí, correría muchos peligros, así que esperaría, la esperaría y cuando ella llegara a ese lugar la buscaría para que ya nadie ni nada los separara**, esa** **era su promesa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno este es el fin de cap., mas cosas se irán revelando al avanzar así que dejen sus reviews y nos leeremos la próxima**


	6. promesas

**Hola mina después de tanto tiempo les traigo la conto de este fic, perdonen la demora pero la escuela me mantiene ocupada, sin más disfruten leyendo esto**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo-sama la historia es de mi completa autoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Promesas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 años habían transcurrido desde entonces, ichiro y hideki visitaban el palacio a menudo ya que el rey y su familia se convirtieron en personas muy valiosas para ellos a lo que orihime les agradecía por las atenciones que les daban, incluso sin quererlo se ganó el afecto de toda la guardia real esto había ocurrido en una cena donde ren presento a su nueva familia siendo los niños el centro de atención de todos y su madre era sumamente atractiva para todos los solteros pero no se atrevieron a cortejarla pues cierto hermano celoso los alejaba recibiendo agradecimientos silenciosos por parte de la ojiplata ya que no le agradaba la idea de rechazar a los pobres hombres.

En todo ese tiempo inoe no envejeció ya que cuando cumplió sus 20 años recibió la marca de la familia oda que consistía en tener un dragón negro con azul en alguna parte de su cuerpo, la marca apareció en su vientre por lo que la sorprendió mucho sin mencionar lo avergonzada que estaba pero agradeció que no apareciera en otro lado más íntimo, esta marca detuvo el tiempo en ella dejando sorprendido a más de uno al saber que la humana era ya inmortal, la mujer al igual que sus hijos poseían cuerpos frágiles pero eso era bueno ya que su naturaleza no los dejaba rendirse ante nada, como humanos su instinto era seguir luchando a pesar de los problemas que pudieran tener y esta lección era lo que la princesa himiko aprendería de ellos.

.

.

.

.

.

Como siempre los pequeños hacían sus visitas al palacio, tomaron clase de lenguas con la reina y jugaron un rato en el jardín mientras esperaban pacientemente a que la princesa regresara con el rey para jugar pero al llegar no lo hizo sola venía con 2 compañeras del colegio, mimadas y caprichosas siendo parte de las mejores familias de ahí ambas eran arrogantes y discriminadoras con los mellizos pero estos las trataban con amabilidad y respeto como su madre y tío les habían inculcado aunque había ocasiones en que perdían la paciencia ya que la princesa comenzaba a comportarse como ellas.

-creí que ya no los veías-hablo una rubia ojiazul- nos mentiste himiko?

-no aoi, mis papas los invitan, yo ya….no quiero nada con ellos pero insisten

-tu papa está mal-hablo una pelinegra ojimarron-mira que traer humanos al palacio

-tienes razón saya, a que han venido?-pregunto la princesa

-nosotros….

-sabes que venimos todos los días himiko –interrumpió ichiro a su hermana quien al entender por dónde iba la cosa se puso seria

-como te atreves a hablarle así a la princesa humano –exclamo aoi

-me llamo ichiro oda, apréndanselo-respondió enojado

-hasta mañana hi-mi-ko-se despidió hideki saliendo de ahí con su hermano dejando a las 2 niñas furiosas y a la princesa con leves arrepentimientos

Al otro día en la escuela los peli naranjas tomaban su almuerzo en la azotea de esta, no se dieron cuenta que los seguían, los acorralaron varios niños, en su mayoría enemigos del peli naranja, ichiro protegió a su hermana detrás de él y ambos vieron a saya y aoi acercarse con himiko.

-ahora no son tan valientes como ayer no?-hablo saya

-esto es de cobardes!-exclamo hideki

-te equivocas-decía aoi-es muy simple, solo somos ángeles contra simples humanos

-ustedes no merecen llamarse ángeles-las palabras de ichiro retumbaron en los oídos de los niños quienes se preguntaban como ese estúpido humano se atrevía a insultarlos, sin dudarlo y bajo las ordenes de las arrogantes los atacaron sin piedad, ambos hermanos se defendieron como pudieron y al final todos salieron lastimados.

Aquellos sucesos ocurrían día con día siendo el abuso increíble en la escuela pero lo que más sorprendía a himiko era que los hermanos seguían yendo a su casa, al parecer los adultos se habían enterado pero nadie dijo nada siendo ella la que días después resentiría la desaprobación de sus padres incluso la peli naranja mayor la veía con lastima, **"son testarudos"** pensaba cada que llagaban a su casa ellos siempre le hablaban y ella siempre los ignoraba, siempre sonreían después de las peleas lo que ocasionaba que ella frunciera su ceño de rabia preguntándose cómo podían llegar a ser tan tontos, cualquier humano normal ya los odiaría por todo lo hecho pero este par no lo hacía, lo que ella no sabía era que esa testarudez fue heredada por sus padres , en gran parte por su padre, y eso le interesaba de sobre manera.

.

.

.

.

.

Llego la excursión escolar, serían llevados a unas cascadas a las afueras del reino, hacia bastante calor por lo que los niños iban un poco irritados, partieron en sus carruajes y al llegar los guías los llevaron a sus respectivas cabañas**, "los humanos aparte"** exigieron los niños así que para evitar problemas no quedo de otra más que cumplir con la petición, aunque eso no afecto a los mellizos ya que el lugar era divertido y a pesar de los acosos lograron adaptarse, pasaban ratos jugando y explorando como niños normales incluso convivían con los guías, algunos niños se daban cuenta de esto y realmente querían divertirse como ellos también pero las amenazas de aoi y saya se los impedían o eso creían. En la mañana del ultimo día de excursión después de desayunar y caminar por el bosque llegaron a un gran campo donde iban a disfrutar el almuerzo, el par peli naranja llevaba una pelota así que se pusieron a jugar con ella, los niños al percatarse de lo divertido que era quisieron acercarse pero no podían hasta que una castaña ojiverde se acercó bajo la temerosa mirada de todos.

-puedo jugar con ustedes?-pregunto la niña tímida, en realidad ella no les había hecho nada solo no se acercaba por temor, pero al ver lo divertidos que eran se armó de valor

-claro-le sonrió ichiro –te toca hideki-tomo a la niña de la mano alejándose de la peli naranja, la risa de la niña contagio a los demás quienes estaban sorprendidos, poco a poco se acercaban más niños con ellos y al final del día los mellizos se vieron rodeados de muchos amigos. Esto no le agrado a saya y aoi, por su parte himiko estuvo tentada a ir con ellos, también quería divertirse pero al recordar como los había tratado se arrepentía instantáneamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya en el campamento se ducharon, cenaron y acudieron afuera pidiendo ayuda a los guías para hacer una fogata enorme en la cual todos asaron malvaviscos que los hermanos llevaban ya que según su madre entre humanos era una tradición hacer eso en los campamentos. Antes de iniciar su convivio los niños se disculparon con el par y ellos solo sonrieron diciendo que eso era pasado, la diversión siguió provocando en las arrogantes el deseo de estar ahí, al final aceptaron unirse con la excusa de haber sido obligadas por el ojiplata, pero todos sabían que los oda se ganaron sus corazones también, aunque hacía falta alguien muy importante.

Hideki al percatarse de la ausencia de himiko fue a buscarla encontrándola en la orilla de la cascada, antes de que pudiera acercarse himiko se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar, se sumergió pero tardo en salir, algo iba mal por lo que la ojimarron se lanzó al agua encontrándose con que la princesa intentaba liberar su pie de una enredadera, intento ayudarla pero no pudo así que jalo a la princesa como pudo al exterior para que pudiera respirar

-ichiro!-exclamo hideki una y otra vez, el ojiplata la escucho desde el campamento y todos corrieron hacia la cascada, los guías iluminaron con lámparas a las niñas y uno de ellos salto con ichiro detrás de él, el guía corto la enredadera y los niños ayudaron a la princesa a salir, ella se aferró a ambos llorando y disculpándose.

Después del susto la enfermera curaba a la niña en su cabaña y cuando acabo pidió ver a los oda, ellos entraron dejando a sus compañeros fuera de la cabaña

-estas mejor?-pregunto hideki

-si

-que bien, sabes nos asustaste-respondió ichiro

-gomen, tenía miedo de que ustedes me odiaran por la forma en que los trate

-eso es pasado

-además somos amigos-finalizo la ojimarron todos los niños entraron al lugar y se volvieron a disculpar-dejen de disculparse

-que les parece si aceptan una promesa a cambio de sus disculpas he?-propuso ichiro-de ahora en adelante seremos amigos sin importar que y nos protegeremos los unos a los otros por siempre

-hai!-exclamaron todos, al final del día todos en la escuela tuvieron días de paz verdadera.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de escuchar el relato de sus hijos hime suspiro tranquila al igual que ren, ya que esos dos habían podido cumplir con su promesa **"no intervengan, nosotros lucharemos por ser aceptados a como dé lugar, demostraremos que podemos llegar a ser nakamas y los protegeremos"** eso la lleno de felicidad y tristes recuerdos pero orihime deseo con todo su corazón que sus hijos lograran aquel objetivo, por un momento la oscura sombra de la verdad fue olvidada pero ella temía que ese día llegara y necesitaba prepararse para hablar con ichiro y hideki sobre cierto shinigami peli naranja.

.

.

Uff! he acabado espero les haya gustado este cap. dedicado a los pequeños oda, se merecían un poco de protagonismo.

Bueno dejen sus reviews y nos leeremos después.

Chao…..


	7. origen

**Bueno les dejo el otro cap. de esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo y la historia mía**

**Capitulo 7**

**Origen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

4 años más pasaron y los mellizos cumplían 9 años y hasta ahora solo habían preguntado por su padre una sola vez, pero inoe se los negó diciendo que necesitaban crecer más para que se los pudiera explicar, los niños aceptaron al ver la falsa sonrisa que su madre mostraba, pero algún día su curiosidad y paciencia los llevarían a descubrir la verdad de todo.

En el colegio tenían que hacer un trabajo para la clase de literatura, el tema era "el árbol genealógico" todos estaban emocionados a excepción de los mellizos, tenían que enfrentar a su madre pues debían saber su origen.

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado orihime se encontraba ayudando a entrenar a la guardia real, todos eran muy eficientes y comprometidos lo cual le hizo recordar que en la S.S. todo era tan distinto, porque los capitanes y tenientes (con sus excepciones) solían hacer bromas a los demás, se preguntaba como estarían todos y si algún día podría verlos, ya que según ren como miembros de una familia distinguida no podrían ir a la S.S. a menos que sea una situación de total alerta. Con su ánimo marchito se dirigió a su casa ya que sus hijos seguro habían llegado ya, al cruzar el umbral fue recibida por dos serios peli naranjas.

-mama-hablo hideki-necesitamos hablar

-oh?, de qué?

-papa-contesto ichiro, a orihime se le fueron los colores, asintió mecánicamente y se dirigieron al sofá más cercano, en ese momento rogo que su nii-san estuviera con ella pero por desgracia el atendía asuntos con el rey.

-y bien?

-escuchen, ichiro y hideki les diré como pasaron las cosas exactamente, por eso quiero que me digan lo que opinan cuando termine, lo que sientan díganlo si?-ambos asintieron y se acomodaron frente a inoe-veran, para empezar su padre y yo nos conocimos días después de la muerte de mi hermano sora, en ese entonces no nos hablábamos pero me llamo la atención y mucho, al entrar al instituto en primer año de vez en cuando cruzábamos saludos y pocas palabras, hasta que una noche entro a mi casa a salvarme de un hollow, fue ahí donde descubrí que él era un shinigami y gracias a el pude obtener mis shin shin rika, la primera vez que los use fue para salvar a una amiga muy querida, al saber que podía salvar vidas con mis poderes decidí entrenarlos ya que como ejemplo lo veía a el superarse y volverse más y mas fuerte, con el tiempo nos hicimos muy cercanos hasta que llego la guerra de invierno.

-donde pelearon contra el famoso aizen?-pregunto ichiro

-así es, por medio de tretas el logro secuestrarme, claro el que hizo el trabajo fue su siempre leal siervo, ulquiorra ciffer, mi carcelero y de alguna forma amigo

-fuiste amiga de un espada?-ahora la interrogo hideki

-si

-y fue…. Romántico?

-eh?

-b-bueno, él no te gustaba o algo así?

-p-pues nunca lo había pensado

-pero supongo que si pensaste en que él pudo haberse enamorado de ti, después de todo eres una mujer bonita y estoy segura que podrías enamorar a cualquiera

-hide, ya te he dicho que la belleza no es lo único

-yo no me refería a tu belleza mama

-….

-podemos continuar- decía ichiro un poco asqueado por ese tema tan horrendo (según él) que era el amor

-bien, en que iba…..a si! Bueno su padre me rescato de mi encierro junto a otros amigos, batalla tras batalla me demostraba lo mucho que le importaba por lo que desde ahí descubrí que no solo me gustaba sino que lo amaba con el alma, al poco tiempo que regresamos su padre perdió sus poderes regresando así a su vida normal pero yo sabía que él se sentía inútil, estaba vulnerable lo cual no fue bueno pues un nuevo enemigo apareció diciendo que podría ayudarlo a recuperar sus poderes pero todo era una trampa, esa fue la primera vez que lo escuche llorar y que de alguna forma sentí su dolor y frustración, realmente no recuerdo mucho de esa batalla pero de lo que estoy completamente segura es que tuve que ver con aquellas lágrimas, cuando la batalla termino me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos obteniendo un resultado positivo, claro está tuve que esforzarme mucho pero al final comprobé muchas cosas, entre ellas que su padre me correspondía y ambos como los adolescentes que éramos nos juramos amor, un amor que era fuerte y frágil a la vez, era dichoso hasta ese día…..cuando su padre me abandono

-por qué?- hideki casi lloraba

-la razón no la se a ciencia cierta pero pienso que tiene que ver con su sueño, el anhelaba ser shinigami puesto que lo lleva en la sangre, cuando me dejo fue a la S.S. a cumplir su sueño, no quise ser egoísta así que no lo seguí, incluso abandone a mis amigos los cuales sabían de eso mucho antes que yo. Poco después me entere de que estaba embarazada y decidí no decirle a nadie, cuando nacieron los registre bajo el apellido oda y cambie el mío

-como…como te llamabas?-quiso saber ichiro

-inoe orihime

-y-y él?

-el… se llama kurosaki ichigo

-….

-…

-sus abuelos se llaman ishin y masaki y sus tías son yuzu y karin, son una buena familia

-kurosaki ichigo…-susurro hide

-creo que lo odian

-no lo se-respondieron al unísono

-y me odian a mí?

-jamás-exclamo ichiro-no podríamos odiarte, eres nuestra madre

-no vuelvas a decir algo como eso si?-le reprendió hide para luego abrazarla fuertemente-tal vez necesitemos algo de tiempo y si algún día lo vemos sabremos si lo odiamos o no mama

-tienen razón esperaré entonces, después de todo tenemos tiempo para eso-la tarde siguió su curso, realizaron su tarea en la biblioteca cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichiro estaba asomado en su balcón, hide se escabullo al cuarto de su hermano y lo vio distraído observando la hermosa luna plateada que cubría con su luz el cielo oscuro, al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana la invito a sentarse y espalda con espalda disfrutaban la cálida noche

-escuche que la guardia real va de vez en cuando a la S.S. –comenzó ichiro-si es verdad mama puede ir, no podemos permitir que lo vea sola

-notaste sus expresiones cierto?

-si eran tantas pero la que más me dolió fue cuando quería llorar

-lo odias?

-un poco, por hacer llorar a mama

-entonces, le pediremos ayuda?

-sí, no puede negarse

-cómo crees que sea?

-como yo

-he?, por que como tu-le reclamo separándose y mirándolo fijamente

-porque yo no me parezco a mama, mi tono de cabello es más claro, y tú tienes ojos marrones

-ya veo, crees que si nos conoce nos acepte?

-no lo se puede que si o no

-tu qué piensas?

-que será mejor si se aparta, no sabe de nosotros y es mejor así

-por qué?

-nuestras vidas son mejores, mama sonríe si no lo mencionas y tenemos una vida hecha aquí, nuestros destinos van separados

-yo creo que todo puede pasar, no sé si lo odio pero realmente quiero conocerlo, saber por qué dejo a mama y saber si nos amara

-supongo que debes ir a dormir, es tarde y mañana hay colegio

-lo se, konbanwa ichi-nii

-konbanwa hide-nee-la niña salió y el ojiplata se acostó. Al otro día en su exposición hablaron acerca de la familia oda, el hermano de su madre y se limitaron con su padre, después de todo el resentimiento estaba ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

-no sé si hice bien sayuri

-despreocúpate hime, estoy segura de que los chicos sabrán llevar bien esto

-tal vez, por ahora no me preocupare de ir a la S.S. ya que afortunadamente no se ha presentado la situación para hacerlo, dejare que todo fluya

-por cierto, seguramente le dirán

-ya lo había contemplado, le avise y le di mi autorización, si eso desean se los cumpliré, pero deben estar realmente listos y dispuestos a todo

-veraz que todo saldrá bien, por cierto, tengo información sobre el

-pero yo…

-si se que no quieres saber pero es muy importante, después de todo todos debemos estar al tanto de información como esta

-…está bien

-hace 7 años fue ascendido a capitán del 5° escuadrón, su teniente es hinamori momo y parece que le va muy bien

-sorprendente, al parecer está cumpliendo su sueño

-su tiempo también se detuvo, al ser capitán debe hacerlo pues es uno de los más valiosos

-eso es bueno

\- te aseguro que todo se resolverá

-arigato, demo no espero resolver nada con el-sayuri suspiro, al parecer le costaría hacer ver a esa niña que ella aun amaba al shinigami, aunque lo negara

.

.

.

.

.

Debían aprovechar ahora que su madre no llagaba, así que salieron disparados al despacho de su tío.

-pase-dijo ren del otro lado

-tío-inicio el ojiplata entrando

-entrenanos-siguio hide

-están seguros?

-si –contestaron

-bien pero deben saber que su tiempo se detendrá cuando tengan 20 años y reciban la marca de la familia, así que debo preguntarles, están seguros?

-si

-entonces iniciemos el entrenamiento

.

.

**Decidí subir doble cap. por las vacaciones y el hecho de si no llego a actualizar, aunque tratare lo prometo**

**Nos leeremos luego**

**Chao …**


	8. recuerdos

**Hola minna aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. de esta historia, lamento la demora pero las vacaciones me relajaron mucho. Bueno sin mas continuemos**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo yo solo fantaseo con los personajes y creo universos alternos donde mis ideas cobran vida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Recuerdos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya habían transcurrido 7 años, su tiempo como capitán apenas iniciaba y por si fuera poco los recuerdos de su princesa lo atormentaban diariamente, en todo este tiempo no quiso relacionarse con nadie y valla que las mujeres se le insinuaban, en especial senna la teniente de abarai esa mujer en vez de atraerle le repudiaba y aunque el le despreciara con comentarios secos y fríos rechazos parecía no darse por vencida jamás.

Ahora se encontraba en su oficina revisando los últimos informes del mundo humano, al parecer todo marchaba bien en karakura ishida se encargaba de los pocos hollows y a pesar de eso le sorprendió que se casara con la agresiva de tatsuki ya que parecía que aquella loca mujer no era de matrimonio, aun así se alegraba por ellos, Chad vivía con su novia y sus hermanas terminaban el segundo año de universidad, a todos les iba realmente bien.

"_-desearía tener 5 vidas, que harías con 5 vidas ichigo-kun?_

_-jamás lo pensé, y tu?_

_-yo?, bueno estudiaría 5 carreras diferentes, experimentaría con comida mas veces, viviría en mis 5 ciudades preferidas y.. yo…me enamoraría 5 veces de la misma persona-las palabras de la chica ocasionaron un gran sonrojo en ambos la ojiplata se cubrió con las sabanas y el chico la destapo_

_-sabes que haría yo?_

_-que?_

_-le haría el amor 5 veces a la misma chica_

_-ichigo…"_

.

.

.

.

.

-y bien?

-bien que?

-iras con nosotros a cenar?

-se supone que es tu momento renji, la invitaras a salir así que debe ser privado

-lo se y odio admitirlo pero realmente quiero que vallas, me sentiría menos ansioso

-no, además si fuera con quien iría?

-pues pensé en eso y le dije a rangiku-san

-…que!

-lo lamento era la única disponible, por favor, y te permitiré cobrarte el favor como quieras

-lo que yo quiera?

-si

-bien te veo a las 8

-ok!-el pelirrojo salió muy feliz del lugar, por su parte ichigo iría a dar una vuelta por el cuartel ya que tenia el presentimiento de que algo realmente grande sucedería lo que ocasiono que su mente fuera ocupada por la batalla con aizen y su testaruda idea de invadir el hogar del rey, por suerte lo venció y recupero la paz del mundo espiritual y la seguridad de todos sus camaradas.

"_-algún día quisiera tener hijos_

_-hime…..yo deseo una niña igual a ti_

_-mmmm pues yo quiero un niño tan apuesto como tu_

_-entonces habrá que empezar a trabajar_

_-ahora no ichigo-kun_

_-por que?_

_-por que deseo que sea a su tiempo, cuando tu y yo estemos casados, trabajemos y haya un hogar tan amoroso para recibirlos_

_-me encanta esa pureza tuya hime, de acuerdo será como tu lo desees"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

sus amigos serian novios esa noche, el por su parte tenia que acompañarlos para que se armaran de valor, llego a un restaurante lujoso y los busco ubicándolos al fondo

-hola enana, rangiku-san, mandril

-llegas tarde ichigo-reclamo rangiku-pero te perdono, ahora a comer y beber!-la cena fue amena, hasta que el pelinaranja recibió una señal del pelirrojo para que los dejaran solos "pervertido" pensó ichigo al tomar a rangiku y llevarla a su escuadrón, la dejo en su habitación y volvió a su casa donde se sorprendió al toparse con senna ahí.

-quien te dejo pasar?

-nadie, entre sola, pero he venido a proponerle algo

-vete

-hágame suya esta noche ichigo taicho y si no le gusta dejare de molestarlo pero si le gusta estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que quiera conmigo-esto ultimo se lo susurro al oído, ichigo se alejo de golpe y la fulmino con la mirada

-no tienes dignidad

-no cuando se trata de usted

-mi respuesta sigue siendo no

-por que

-no te importa

-es por otra cierto?

-No te incumbe

-te dejaron

-…

-ella no te amaba-le aseguro-si te dejo nunca te amo

-no sabes nada

-lo que se es que la única que te ama soy yo

-vete

-déjame probarte y te dejare probarme

-vete!-exclamo furioso, ella se fue indignada pero sin rendirse pues conseguiría a ese hombre a como diera lugar.

Esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio parecía haber llegado al límite con colarse en su casa e interrumpir por un momento sus ganas de ducharse y descansar pues todo el día se la paso pensando en aquella única mujer que quería y ahora la loca de senna venia con el cuento de que la hiciera suya, cosa que no le gusto por qu8e estaba seguro que después de haber probado a su princesa ya no seria capaz de querer disfrutar de alguien mas, se abstenía por ella, por esa piel, esos labios y lo estrecha que era ella, sin dudarlo se metió en la ducha y abrió el paso para el agua fría, en definitiva debía controlarse por su salud mental.

.

.

.

.

.

"_la desesperación lo consumía, quería ir a buscar a orihime, jamás debió irse de su lado y se arrepentía por ello, pero no podía escapar pues ahora estaba con kyoraku quien a pesar de aparentar estar tan relajado cuidaba que no intentara escapar, de repente las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la enana con ukitake_

_-ichigo- su voz denotaba tristeza_

_-le paso algo_

_-no, parece que esta bien _

_-que quieres decir?, aun no la encuentran?_

_-cálmate ichigo-kun-le dijo ukitake sentándose_

_-al parecer inoe salió del país-soltó rukia_

_-que?!_

_-así es, dicen que no fue a la fuerza, al parecer ella quiso continuar su camino_

_-era lo que temía-susurro_

_-no es tan malo ichigo-hablo kyoraku-orihime-chan te ama tal vez ella ya se resigno a la idea de esperar y reunirse contigo aquí puedo asegurarte que ella esperara a reencontrarse y tu debes hacer lo mismo, conviértete en un hombre honorable y cuando la vuelvas a ver no la dejes ir niño_

_-es la primera vez que admiro algo que dices con sentido kyoraku, pero tienes razón debo esforzarme para darle lo mejor a orihime así nadie me la quitara"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El capitán del 5° escuadrón, iba a su oficina pero se topo con una muy desagradable sorpresa

-quien eres?

-buenos días capitán kurosaki ichigo-le saludo un hombre vestido de soldado, al parecer era un primer oficial

-te he preguntado algo

-la hora esta cerca, pero antes de eso tengamos un amistoso encuentro, quiero ver que tan fuerte es

-me parece bien

.

.

.

.

.

Un pelirrojo y una pelinegra caminaban hacia la oficina de ichigo parando en seco al escuchar una explosión, se acercaron y vieron salir a su amigo con un soldado ambos chocando espadas sin ceder a nada hasta que ichigo se harto y le hizo un corte profundo desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo obteniendo solo una sonrisa de satisfacción y desapareciendo, todos en el cuartel se alertaron, ichigo dio la orden de búsqueda pero no hallaron nada, resignado y enojado envió el reporte a la oficina del C.C. con momo mientras rukia y renji lo esperaban en lo que le quedaba de oficina

-alguna pista del intruso?-pregunto renji

-no, se fue como llego, además a que vinieron?

-ichigo-hablo seria rukia-te…te traemos un aviso

-que es?

-debes ir a los cuarteles de la cuarta división

-eh? Por que?

-es una sorpresa

.

.

.

.

.

**He acabado, bien como leyeron un nuevo enemigo apareció lo cual amerita que los tiempos de paz se acaben y que toda la S.S. se una para luchar pero eso se vera mas adelante asi que espero hayan disfrutado y nos leeremos luego bye.**


	9. el pasado

**Hola minna!**

**Les traigo el capítulo 9 espero les guste y estaré ansiosa de leer sus criticas así que sin más comencemos.**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para entretener a los fans de la serie.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

"**el pasado"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin nada de animo el capitán del 5° escuadrón se encamino a los cuarteles del 4°, fue acompañado-obligado por rukia y renji quienes mantenían las sonrisas en sus rostros, entraron por los portones y recorrieron los pasillos con shinigamis que los saludaban de forma cordial y educada, otros simplemente susurraban cosas y eso le molesto, que acaso no podían meterse en sus propios asuntos?. Con cara de pocos amigos llego a la oficina de unohana, tocaron y al entrar lo que ichigo vio primero fue a la capitana, ignorando a una chica de espaldas sentada frente al escritorio de unohana

-que necesita unohana taicho?

-has cambiado-escuchar esa voz fue como recibir una patada en su corazón sorprendiéndose mas de lo normal, se giro lentamente y la vio, seguía tal y como la recordaba, hermosa, joven y con ese aire de inocencia que la caracterizaba

-te extrañe-la chica lo abrazo con ternura y el correspondió

-te sienta bien el haori blanco, te hace parecer todo un capitán extraordinario!

-como es que …- renji y rukia se retiraron dejándolos solos pues este era un asunto que debía arreglarse en privado.

.

.

.

.

.

En el 6° escuadrón una pelinegra se paseaba feliz por los pasillos, llevaba una caja con dulces japoneses que pudo conseguir de su ultima misión en el mundo humano y planeaba compartirlos con aquel peli naranja que le robaba el corazón, al doblar en una de las ezquinas del lugar se topo con la teniente del 10° escuadrón, la voluptuosa matsumoto rangiku.

-oh lo…olvídalo-dejo a un lado la disculpa y comenzó a irse

-espera!-la detuvo senna furiosa-tienes que disculparte y pagarme los dulces que se me cayeron

-pero si esos los tiraste tu-le señalo

-mentira!, esos dulces eran para que ichi-kun y yo….

-déjalo ya niña-le regaño rangiku-ichigo taicho no te haría caso ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer en la tierra

-como lo sabes?-le reto

-por que el ya esta enamorado, además si planeabas ir ahorita a su oficina el no esta pues esta recibiendo la visita de alguien que el quiere de verdad y con su presencia no creo que tu puedas hacer algo-se fue dejando a la pelinegra con su intriga y rabia pues nadie le quitaría a su capitán.

.

.

.

.

.

-purificación de almas-contesto unohana-creo que es algo obvio kurosaki taicho

-lose pero es algo increíble que yuzu este aquí, donde se supone que están el viejo y Karin?-un golpe directo a su costado izquierdo lo derribo

-como es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, mal hijo-ishin lloro en una esquina-masaki! Nuestro puberto me ignora!

-deja ya eso viejo verde-le regaño karin quien estaba cruzada de brazos- y tu ichi-nii entraste tan despistado que ni siquiera nos notaste a nosotros

-gomen karin-la chica no pudo estar enojada para siempre por lo que sonrió y fue a abrazar a su hermano- es solo que creí que todavía tardaríamos en encontrarnos

-Creo que no es lugar para hablar de esto

-tiene razón unohana taicho, vamos a mi casa-les dijo guiándolas y dejando atrás a su padre quien minutos después los persiguió por todo el lugar, llegaron a una hermosa residencia, yuzu entro emocionada seguida por karin y un entusiasmado ishin

-yuzu, karin por que no suben a escoger sus habitaciones mientras ichigo y yo discutimos cosas de hombres como la etapa de reproducción

-eres un enfermo-le recordó karin entendiendo el mensaje y llevándose a yuzu, una vez solos pudieron charlar

-yo también creí que aun no nos veriamos-comenzo ishin-pero aun así estoy feliz de que tu y las niñas puedan estar juntos de nuevo

-como paso-ichigo trato de ignorar ese raro comentario

-un auto nos embistió, regresábamos de cenar y todo fue tan rápido, cruzábamos el semáforo y de repente todo se volvió un caos, el golpe fue por detrás y las niñas murieron al instante

-quien te ayudo

-urahara, aunque tarde en convencerlo

-he?

-veraz nadie más que la capitana y tus amigos saben que estoy aquí, pero si me quedo un poco mas el C.C. se dará cuenta

-que quieres decir?

-cuando rescate a tu madre de aquel hollow perdí mis poderes de shinigami y cometí un crimen, ayudar a un Quincy, creo que ya te hable de esto hace unos años

-lo recuerdo pero que no al recuperar tus poderes significa que tus deberes como shinigami se reestablecen?

-no en mi caso, tuve una audiencia con los capitanes anteriores y por mayoría de votos se decidió que yo seria expulsado de mi cargo y que no debía regresar

-escucha, prometo arreglar este asunto-le dijo ichigo con una mirada brillante-hablare con los capitanes y el viejo para que te permitan regresar además en estos momentos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

-lo se, unohana me lo conto en cuanto se entero

-taicho-interrumpió momo- tiene que venir a la junta extraordinaria que se acaba de organizar

-ya veo-dijo, miro a su padre y este le dijo con una mirada que se podía ir, salió de su casa usando shumpo, llego a la oficina del C.C. donde solo faltaba el

-ahora que todos estamos aquí-inicio el viejo-debemos hablar de un tema importante, recibí tu reporte kurosaki ichigo y gracias a la descripción hecha llegamos a la conclusión de que nuestro enemigo es nada mas y nada menos que el líder Quincy jwha bach

-Quincy?-interrumpió el peli naranja-pero los únicos Quincy que conozco son ishida y su padre, se supone que ellos son los últimos

-nosotros también nos equivocamos el líder no murió en la ultima guerra, desconocemos el por que al igual que su ubicación y planes pero debemos estar alertas, puede atacar en cualquier momento como ya lo hicieron

-que quería kurosaki-le pregunto mayuri

-realmente nada, solo chocamos espadas y se fue

-extraño-decía ukitake

-no tanto intervino el rubio hirako-puede que haya venido a medir tu nivel de fuerza kurosaki

-mi nivel? Así como lo hizo aizen?

-así es-contesto kyoraku-evaluara si eres o no una amenaza

-pero estoy seguro que como siempre te subestimaran-concluyo toushiro

-como sea, creo que todo a quedado claro

-una ultima cosa-decía el C.C.-debemos triplicar la seguridad no podemos permitir que mas soldados de jwha se infiltren, recuerden que no solo somos nosotros, la familia real depende de nuestras capacidades

-veo que tiene muy claro su papel yamamoto- un peliazul entro a la sala, todos a excepción de ichigo se sorprendieron e hicieron una reverencia

-oda-sama-saludo el viejo-a que debemos su visita

-tengo un mensaje del rey pero quiero discutirlo a solas

-como desee, pasemos a mi oficina-ambos hombres se retiraron y los capitanes salieron a reunirse con sus tenientes

-que ocurrió con oda-sama-pregunto rukia a renji

-quien es ese sujeto-dijo ichigo

-no es ese sujeto fresita-hablo renji-muestra mas respeto el es el segundo al mando en la dimensión cero

-donde vive el rey?

-si, se dice que es la mano derecha de este, que es el único en quien confía además de su guardia personal

-ya veo

-si,si-interrumpio rukia-pero no me dijiste a que vino

-eres chismosa enana-acuso ichigo

-cierra el pico, dime renji

-solo vino a dar un mensaje y a hablar con el capitán

-solo eso?

-si por que?

-b-bueno….

-vamos rukia-hablo rangiku-ahí viene y también quiero una foto

-si-sonrió y ambas se fueron acercándose al chico quien no se inmuto ante la presencia de nadie, muchos llegaron a imaginarse a byakuya ahí

-me fastidia ese tipo-murmuro renji al ver como su rukia se acercaba al oda

-se te ve-se burlo ichigo-di que estas celoso

-ni hablar, ese sujeto solo perturbo la paz

-baka

-tu eres kurosaki ichigo?-pregunto el joven

-s-si

-gracias, son sorprendentes y lo mejor de mi vida

-q-que?-y oda se marcho sin decir nada mas.

.

.

.

.

.

Las palabras de ese hombre lo habían hecho preocuparse ya que no entendió el mensaje que estaba seguro quiso darle, en ese momento atardecía, el estaba en su oficina y momo toco llevándole a su padre

-tu oficina es bonita-alago ishin

-no es momento viejo-dijo cerrando los ojos-iremos a ver al viejo y aclarar esto de….

-kurosaki taicho-sasakibe el teniente del C.C. los interrumpió-yamamoto taicho desea verlos a usted y su padre en su oficina-ambos se pusieron nerviosos para empezar como es que el viejo sabia que ishin estaba ahí?, eran respuestas que obtendrían en ese momento, al llegar el viejo suspiro silenciosamente y los observo con calma

-así que después de todo regresaste-hablo yamamoto

-no fue por elección-contesto ishin

-se lo que ocurrió

-como?-pregunto ichigo

-hoy me lo informaron

-fue ese tal oda?

-si

-o-oda –sama estuvo aquí?-pregunto ishin sorprendido

-si, vino a decirme lo que sucedió y también a informarme sobre una importante decisión del rey, su majestad quiere que tu te reintegres a tus labores en la S.S. como capitán

-el rey pidió eso?

-si, quiere que todos lo shinigamis estén en sus puestos para reforzar nuestras tropas, es por eso que el mismo te regresa tu titulo y como agradecimiento tu familia tendrá la protección necesaria

-ya veo

-un momento-interrumpió el ojimarron-como supo el rey lo que paso

-por medio de oda-sama, el siempre esta al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en el mundo de los vivos, es por eso que el es el primero en enterarse de todo, siendo todo quiero que se retiren capitanes del 5° y 9° escuadrón

-si-contestaron y salieron, la suerte estaba de su lado pues nadie esperaba esto, la seriedad de su padre no duro pues pronto regreso aquella actitud de niño pequeño que lo mataba, era un milagro que sus hermanas lo aguantaran, aun así estaba contento de que su familia estuviera reunida y no se separara otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

**el reencuentro de ichigo y hime esta próximo, y como regalito les diré que esta a unos dos caps. de ocurrir así que no se desesperen.**

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


	10. advertencia, yo regresare

**Que tal minna aquí vengo a ofrecerles la conti de este fic, espero lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo-sama, yo tomo a los personajes con el fin de obligarlos a terminar juntos como esta pobre autora quiera, asi que sin mas comencemos.**

**NA: este capitulo será mas largo que los otros pues el momento del reencuentro esta cerca y no quiero alargarlo mucho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 10**

"**advertencia, yo regresare"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos en la S.S. ya sabían de la aparición de la famosa familia kurosaki, las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar por lo que el capitán kyoraku en honor a un viejo compañero invito a todos sus amigos mas cercanos a una reunión en su casa, parecía una verdadera fiesta pues el alcohol no tardo en circular poniendo felices a mas de unos cuantos. Por otro lado karin kurosaki se encontraba tomando un poco de ponche en una de las ezquinas mas alejadas, suspiro con cansancio al notar que su padre había emborrachado a su hermano y este mismo estaba mas que ebrio, paseo la mirada por los invitados localizando a alguien entre todos ellos, se acerco sin notarlo y lo saludo pues hacia mucho tiempo desde su ultimo encuentro

-toushiro-kun!-exclamo yuzu adelantándose el nombrado saludo cortésmente

-que bueno verte hitsugaya-saludo karin

-yu-chan-la llamo momo- vamos por un rico pudin si?

-hai!-exclamo entendiendo la situación, ambos chicos se fastidiaron de ese ambiente por lo que decidieron salir al jardín

-este lugar es maravilloso pero…

-te acostumbraras le contesto el ya no tan pequeño capitán- al principio es confuso el saber que te has separado de los tuyos pero tu familia corrió con suerte

-lo se, por cierto, jamas me diste la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hermano, realmente gracias

-no tienes por que mujer, es mi deber

-eres un chiquillo mal educado y soberbio!

-y tu una mandona gritona!-ambos se gritaban pues el pequeño capitán había encontrado a alguien mas irritante que su teniente, por otro lado un par de ojos curiosos observaban con gracia la escena y les enviaban sus buenos deseos pues ambos hacia una bonita pareja.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después se vivía una extraña calma entre los escuadrones, pues a pesar de no tener actividad enemiga fresca el ambiente se respiraba algo tenso pues después de la fiesta de kyoraku el valiente pelirojo se atrevio a ir a casa de su novia y pedirla en matrimonio, después de una lucha casi mortal con el hermano de rukia renji demostró ser apto para ocupar el lugar de esposo y ahora ese compromiso se haría realidad. La ceremonia fue muy formal, después de esta hubo una enorme fiesta digna de los kuchiki, todo fue perfecto y aunque ichigo kurosaki no era quien gozaba de esa felicidad se sentía "feliz" pues su familia y amigos comenzaban a retomar sus vidas tranquilamente, pero el no era tan débil o al menos eso se obligaba a creer cada dia que pasaba sin verla, como deseaba que fuera su esposa y se imaginaba como juntos iban a la boda del mandril y la enana, también se imagino en la sala de partos con su mujer dando a luz a su primogénito, no importaba si fuese niño o niña lo que importaba era que aquella mujer le iba a dar una familia y eso lo torturaba, el hecho de pensar que tal vez e ese momento ella ya le había dado una familia a aquel sujeto que se la llevo y que se atrevio a tocarla lo enfurecia, aunque el no lo sabia pero su loca idea no era tan equivocada pues el hombre que se llevo a orihime gozaba de su familia en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Años mas tarde

En el palacio real se celebraba el cumpleaños numero 20 de los mellizos, ahora portaban su marca como la de su madre quien se veía tan fresca como siempre, ese dia era mas especial pues al fin recibirían el reconocimiento que tanto anhelaban pues la princesa himiko les había prometido que si algún dia llegarían a ser dignos guerreros del reino les daría el honor de formar parte de la guardia real, asi como su madre ya había conseguido el titulo años atrás, para esto pidió a su padre el favor de hacerlo en privado y en un lugar especial para ella a lo cual el rey acepto y horas mas tarde los tres chicos se encontraban en uno de los mas alejados bosques que rodeaban al palacio y frente a una cascada ichiro y hideki se arrodillaron para darle oportunidad a himiko de darles su titulo oficial luego les entrego un colgante con un juramento grabado, los tres lo portaban asi que esa era su forma de sellar aquella larga amistad que se forjo con el paso del tiempo. Satisfechos partieron al reino si percatarse de la sombra que los vigilo de lejos, esa misma noche antes de dormir himiko se miro al espejo notando que no traía su collar, asustada de haberlo perdido se puso a buscar por todo el palacio sin éxito alguno por lo que solo le quedaba seguir el rastro del lugar donde había estado hace unas horas y buscarlo, corrió durante varias horas, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y los sollozos atrajeron a un niño con aire inocente

-que te ocurre nee-chan

-p-perdi mi collar-contesto sin prestar atención

-ya veo, es este?-mostro la pieza

-si-dijo feliz, el niño se lo iba a entregar pero en vez de eso tomo con fuerza y rapidez la muñeca de la princesa y la beso dejando derramarse un liquido violeta sobre sus labios poco después la chica cayo inconciente le dejo el dije a un lado con una sorpresa para quien la encontrase.

En la mañana del otro dia sayuri acudió a despertar a su dormilona hija estaba lista para darle un buen regaño, sin embargo su sorpresa fue no encontrarla ahí, con desesperación llamo a su marido y a su vez al escuadron de búsqueda incluyendo a la familia oda, les informaron los hechos y como eran de esperarse los mellizos partieron en búsqueda de su querida amiga que para ichiro era mas que eso. Pasaron mas horas sin poder hallarla mientras recorrían el bosque del norte hideki lo medito un poco pues solo daban vueltas sin sentido

-puede que sepa donde esta-llamo la atención de ichiro quien a su vez entendio que había un lugar donde ninguno había buscado, se apresuraron a llegar y en efecto, la princesa himiko estaba ahí, con cuidado ichiro la cago en su espalda llevándola al palacio y hideki tomo el presente que estaba junto a ella, los médicos la atendieron en cuanto llego realizando exámenes e informando los resultados.

-que tiene querido-le pregunto sayuri al rey

-le han hecho todo tipo de análisis y arrojaron como resultado un coma inducido por la ingesta de un poderoso veneno

-veneno?

-asi es, en estos momentos la guardia esta revisando la zona tratando de encontrar restos de reiatsu, el equipo medico trata de estudiar el veneno para sintetizar una cura-se volteo hacia orihime quien solo observaba y escuchaba-agradezco que encontraran a mi hija hime-chan

-no hay por que, bueno, tengo que avisarles a los chicos, si me necesita no dude en llamarme

-claro-la chica se retiro dejando a ren ahí, se dirigio a la enfermería topándose con ichiro frente a himiko

-veraz que todo se arreglara cariño

-madre….le fallamos, se supone que entrenamos y solo…

-ichiro….sabes, suele pasar, siempre llegar un enemigo que te tome desprevenido por que te sienta una amenaza para el, en este caso la amenaza es la familia real y la dimensión cero en general, el villano se aprovechara del punto mas débil usándolo a su favor, desgraciadamente atacaron cuando ella estaba mas vulnerable, asi que no fue culpa tuya o de hideki pues no pudimos prever que esto sucedería

-pero…

-mama tiene razón-interrumpio hideki-el enemigo dejo esto-saco de su bolsillo un dispositivo de materialización digital y una nota-dice que solo debe abrirla el rey, asi que llevémosla y asi averiguaremos pistas acerca del enemigo

-vamos ichiro-hime lo guio hasta el despacho y dándole animos pudieron pasar, el rey y ren seguían ahí asi que no perderían tiempo

-señor-inicio ichiro-tenemos otra pista-hide le dio el aparato el hombre lo activo y pudo materializarse un hombre con vestimenta nazi cabello negro y ojos profundos e intimidantes

-mis mas sinceros saludos rey espíritu, al ver esto has descubierto el pequeño obsequio que le di a tu preciosa hija asi que no te preocupes aun, la dosis que se le dio no es tan grande como para matarla pero si tu no cedes a lo que te pediré te sugiero que te despidas de ella, entrega pacíficamente tu lugar en el trono y destruye la S.S. se que tienes el poder para lograrlo, si no lo haces me encargare de que tu querida hija no vuelva a ver la luz del sol, tienes un dia para pensarlo-el holograma desaparecio y hubo silencio

-lo hara cierto?-hablo hideki-dejara el trono para que himiko pueda salvarse?

-…

-n-no lo hara?

-ese es el problema-continuo ren-si el rey entrega el trono aunque himiko-san se salve estaremos todos en peligro si eso sucede tras la desaparición de la S.S. estaremos débiles y ese hombre podría incluso eliminarnos uno por uno hasta que no quede nada de este lugar que ahora conocemos

-…

-hideki-continuo ichiro-yo… me siento igual que tu pero se comprensiva, las dos opciones le harán daño a todos

-supongo que es hora de actuar-hablo ren-yo me encargare de himiko-san, colocare una barrera alrededor del palacio para que nadie desconocido a mi pueda entrar y la vigilare las 24 horas al dia

-ren….

-majestad-le interrumpio hime-ahora nuestra segunda prioridad es reforzar las habilidades de todos los soldados dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas, necesitan entrenar asi que si no le importa mis hijos y yo tomaremos ese trabajo-el hombre asintió realmente agradecido con la familia oda

A partir de ese momento todo cambio en le palacio, ren se mudo a este y coloco la barrera sensorial la cual lo ayudaba a identificar a los extraños, nadie pasaría ni siquiera si alguno se atrevia a suplantar a personas de ese lugar, por otro lado orihime se encargaba de entrenar a las tropas que eligieron colaborar, sus mellizos se habían dividido los grupos para entrenarlos por categorías y los pocos que iban llegando con la ojiplata le daban batalla pues los chicos habían hecho un muy buen trabajo. A pesar de que trabajaban tan duro estuvieron siendo atacados, ya que el mismo niño que enveneno a himiko regreso después del plazo del jwha pero no pudo hacer nada ya que no atravesó la barrera de ren, definitivamente si seguían como hasta ahora lograrían triunfar en la batalla

.

.

.

.

.

En hueco mundo el palacio del emperador lucia en su mayor esplendor y mas ahora que un nuevo inquilino lo ocupaba

-querida halibel-hablo un hombre al entrar a la habitación necesito que me respondas esa pregunta

-ya se lo he dicho, no lo se

-debes saberlo, después de todo has sido la mas allegada a aizen, fuiste su segunda espada

-ese hecho no quiere decir que el me revelara todos sus secretos, ni siquiera sabia que había un segundo hogyoku

-entonces juguemos a algo quieres-le tomo del cabello jalándoselo-si no esta aquí en hueco mundo y el primero estaba en la S.S. entonces me queda una única opción…el mundo humano, apostarías a que esta ahí?

-…..

-yo apuesto a que estará en el lugar menos indicado, pero piénsalo-el hombre salio de la habitación dirigiéndose al trono de aizen

-señor-hablo su teniente-cual es el siguiente objetivo

-busquen en la S.S. y en el mundo humano quiero que localicen cualquier escoria con un nivel de reiatsu alterado, si lo encontramos el plan se pondrá en marcha y es ahí donde todos y cada uno de esos asquerosos shinigamis verán sus suerte y suplicaran la muerte para salir de ese infierno.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron suficientes años como para hacerse a la idea de que el veneno no se podría contrarrestar, la esperanza en la reina se esfumaba poco a poco y en la S.S. ya habían muchos cambios nuevos y conocidos miembros se unieron a sus fuerzas lo que de alguna forma modifico las reglas del juego, el villano daría golpes bajos poco a poco y no los daría en la dimensión cero pues ahora era tiempo de hacerlo en la base de esta.

El tiempo en los escuadrones del rukongai paso tranquilamente, el incidente de la princesa nunca llego a sus oídos ya que los rumores correrían y se desataría el caos, por otro lado la familia kurosaki estaba mas que adaptada a su vida lo cual era bueno.

Otros no veian los tiempos de paz con buenos ojos ya que el C.C. ya sospechaba de la falta de reclutamiento por parte del palacio, no podía siquiera comunicarse y cuando lo hacia negaban algún problema que ocurriese en el momento. Yamamoto meditaba acerca de esto en su oficina hasta que fue interrumpido por un reiatsu inusual, se abrió una garganta delante de su escritorio y por esta Salio un hombre

-mis saludos yamamoto genryusai soy el teniente daisuke

-a que ha venido uno de los hombres de jwha

-deberia usar el sufijo "sama" ya que pronto el se convertirá en el rey absoluto del mundo espiritual y para eso son necesarios algunos sacrificios menores

-lamentablemente los sacrificados serán sus hombres teniente-sasakibe entro en acción interponiéndose entre el intruso y su capitán

-que impertinencia-hablo daisuke-pero dos sacrificios son mejor que uno

.

.

.

.

.

Que imbécil kurosaki

-que has dicho hirako-en la sala de reuniones estaban todos los capitanes esperando a que iniciara la reunión importante que planeo el viejo acerca de un tema delicado pero al retrasarse todo se torno en una discusión habitual, ambos taichos fueron interrumpidos por un aumento de reiatsu que a su vez disminuyo hasta desaparecer, minutos después nanao entro a la sala anunciando que el cuartel genera había sido atacado pero cuando todos fueron a auxiliar ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos los días después del trabajo, ichiro iba a la habitación de himiko y le narraba lo que había hecho en el dia, esa tarde solo la observo y sonrio melancólicamente, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y aun no conseguían nada era tan desesperante

-ichiro-lo llamo hide-su majestad nos espera en su despacho

-si-respondio saliendo, al llegar su madre y tio estaban ahí

-ahora puedes iniciar con la explicación ren-indico el rey

-si, la ultima noticia que recibimos de la S.S.-la pelinaranja se tenso al escuchar eso-es que se han producido algunas bajas debido al ataque de hace unos días, en ese ataque el C.C. fue asesinado

-veran-inicio el rey-por ahora declaro que ustedes han terminado con su trabajo aquí asi que necesito que alguien de mi absoluta confianza d de la autorización para que otro capitán sea nombrado capaz de llenar el lugar vacio que yamamoto dejo, en estos casos yo enviaría a ren

-pero el dejaría desprotegida a himiko verdad?

-asi es ichiro, por eso quiero que ustedes tres vallan en su representación para rellenar esos puestos vacios con shinigamis capaces además de entrenarlos como hicieron aquí, asi que aceptan el trabajo

-si-respondio hime sorprendiéndolos, la familia real había hecho tanto por ellos eran su familia al igual que el rukongai ella los protegería sin importar las circunstancias-con una condición, déjeme llevarme una muestra de sangre de himiko

-por que?-pregunto ren

-kurotsuchi mayuri estoy segura de que el podrá sintetizar la cura

-que te la den en el laboratorio-sentencio el rey-confio mucho en ustedes, se que no me fallaran

-Nos vamos mañana en la mañana

La luna resplandecia con intensidad en el cuarto de la princesa, un pelinaranja la observaba desde la puerta, recordó todo desde que eran pequeños amaba a la chica frente a el por lo que por impulso se acerco a su cama, acaricio su cabello sedoso y sonrio pues sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, solo podía describirla con una palabra, hermosa

-sabes himiko, mañana no podre venir a verte, es todo por tu seguridad debo acabar con el infeliz que te hizo esto-ichiro realizaba una escena como su madre había hecho hace tiempo atrás cuando fue a hueco mundo-me hubiera gustado iniciar mi primer dia como guardian protegiéndote, pudimos haber ido a pasear , comer con hideki, tomar el te con tu madre y salir a pasear con la mia, pero gracias a mi incompetencia te paso esto, ellos dicen que fue un accidente, mi madre me anima al igual que hide pero en el fondo se que ella esta igual que yo…. Pero no te preocupes te prometo terminar con esta estúpida guerra y asi tu puedas volver a la normalidad aunque no pueda verte de nuevo-se acerco lentamente, la distancia que separaba sus rostros se acorto de golpe cuando el chico saboreo los dulces labios de la princesa, fue un casto beso con el que el sabia que había sido el primer hombre en dárselo, era un recuerdo que guardaría celosamente. Salio del lugar sin mirar atrás pues al cruzar la puerta su único objetivo seria matar sin piedad al desgraciado de jwha.

Al dia siguiente los oda y el rey estaban listos frente al portal que llevaría a los pelinaranjas a su misión

-cuento con ustedes-dijo el rey, ellos cruzaron el portal sin ayuda de la mariposa negra llegando en cuestión de minutos a su destino

.

.

.

.

.

En la sala de reuniones se solicito la presencia de los tenientes y capitanes que se encontraran fuera de alguna misión, por suerte solo senna no estaba ya que su taicho tuvo que asignarle una misión para que pudiera dejar en paz al kurosaki, se encontraban en completo silencio, ni siquiera las bromas eran bienvenidas por el momento haciendo de la tensión un hilo a punto de romperse. La desesperación también se presento ya que el dia anterior habían recibido un aviso de visita por parte de la dimensión cero, un pelinaranja estaba mas que harto pues ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que su amada pudiera haber llegado a ese lugar y en vez de estarla buscando tenia que pararse ahí como completo idiota, de un momento a otro las puertas se abrieron y se vio entrar a hanataro acompañado de 3 encapuchados misteriosos.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mi maldad cortara hasta aquí el cap asi que nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Jane.**


	11. renovacion

**Que tal minna aquí vengo con otro cap de esta historia asi que pasen y lean**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite lo demás es mio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Renovación"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanataro se retiro del lugar, los extraños avanzaron hasta posicionarse en el lugar del ex capitán, al voltearse hime pudo observar que ichigo no había cambiado mucho, ahora sus facciones eran mas maduras y masculinas lo cual la hizo sentirse desfallecer. Con lentitud se deshizo de la molesta capucha revelando a todos los presentes su hermosa y larga cabellera naranja, ichiro y hideki la imitaron, primero la chica se la quito revelando su corto cabello naranja igual con un tono igual al de su madre, sus ojos marrones examinaron todo el lugar y su expresión era tanseria que llago a intimidar a algunos tenientes, por otro lado ichiro revelo ser la viva imagen de ichigo lo único diferente eran esos ojos plata que miraban con ternura a su madre siendo asi su expresión menos seria que la de su hermana.

A ichigo se le seco la garganta pues su intento de lanzarse a hime se frustro cuando aquellos chicos revelaron su apariencia ningún capitán dejo pasar la oportunidad de estudiar una y otra vez el hecho de que su capitán del 5° escuadron había tenido retoños pues ambos adolescentes eran la viva imagen de sus padres.

-orihime-chan-se atrevio a decir hirako quien la veía embelesado por su juvenil apariencia

-veo que sigues igual que siempre hirako-contesto la pelinaranja-realmente me alegra verte pero ese no es el punto de esta reunión-como pudo se calmo reuniendo el valor suficiente para hablar sin que la mirada de ichigo la intimidara-estamos aquí porque la S.S. ha entrado en un estado de alerta-hide le entrego una carpeta y ella la abrió-según su reporte hay 5 bajas contando a yamamoto, su majestad nos ha dado la orden de nombrar al shinigami capaz de ocupar el lugar de líder, el otro asunto es cubrir los lugares correspondientes realizaremos un análisis detallado de los shinigamis mas fuertes de cada escuadron también fortaleceremos a los escuadrones y a cada joven de la academia que desee arriesgar su vida

-mujer-la llamo kenpachi-como los entrenaras, con todo y mocosos solo son 3

-no se preocupe kenpachi, solo basto con nosotros 3 para entrenar al ejercito de la dimensión cero asi que no dude de nuestras habilidades, el informe se los presentaremos en 24 horas asi que los vere mañana a la misma hora-la chica llamo a nanao para que le ayudase, sus hijos salieron detrás de ellas dejando la tensión en el cuarto

-vaya vaya-se burlo kenpachi-quien lo diría, la mujer del kurosaki con mocosos –se retiro en conjunto de los demás solo su padre, renji, rukia, hirako y rangiku se quedaron

-felicidades zanahoria-hablo renji-tienes mellizos

-no es momento renji- regaño rukia al ver que su amigo estaba en shock

-maldito!-exclamo hirako propinándole un golpe en la cara, el ojimarron termino en el piso con la mirada gacha-como te atreviste a tocarla!, a dejarla con hijos, poco hombre desgraciado!

-suficiente-le dijo ishin colocando su mano en su hombro, hirako se calmo

-tch-salio furioso del lugar

-debes hablar con ella-sugirio rangiku ayudándolo a levantarse-aclarale las cosas y habla con tus hijos

-hazlo-secundo ishin-recupera a mis nietos

-no se si pueda-salio de ahí dejando atonitos a los otros, su estado de animo decayó nunca imagino que su mujer iria a el. Se supone que el era esa especie de heroe que siempre rescata a su amada y la lleva con el para cuidarla y protegerla, pero en su caso el no era un héroe, su hime tenia una vida hecha y seguro sus hijos lo odiarían, ellos estaban tan cerca y el ni siquiera podía acercarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Nanao-la llamo la ojiplata al instalarse en su nueva casa-nos ayudaras con los informes para terminar mas rápido

-hai-la chica de lentes sintió lo que nunca en su vida, curiosidad, quería saber de la vida de inoe orihime, de como fue que llego a ser parte de la dimensión cero o como había logrado cumplir con las tareas que eran estrictamente de oda ren, era algo que simplemente no imagino, pero el trabajo era primero asi que dejo esa curiosidad y se puso en marcha.

Al otro dia….

La sala estaba llena de nuevo capitanes, tenientes e invitados esperaban el anuncio de la misteriosa orihime que se alzaba tan bella y fuerte ante ellos, cuando los oda arribaron a la sala esta guardo en silencio, el pelinaranja no pudo evitar mirar a su familia por lo que ocasiono que su mujer se pusiera mas nerviosa que antes y mas el como la miraban algunos pues ese dia iba radiante, su kimono corto le llegaba a medio muslo, era blanco con detalles rosas, llevaba sus sandalias de shinigami sin calcetas y el cabello atado en una cola, su hija vestia un kimono casi igual pues so color era amarillo claro con detalles azules, el que iba realmente atractivo para los ojos feminos era ichiro pues portaba un pantalón negro con botas largas del mismo color, su camisa blanca tenia los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver su perfecto pecho y los guantes negros le daban un aire de chico malo y sexy a la vez, tomaron su lugar de antes y hime los miro con paciencia pues se veía sumamente cansada e irritada.

-es hora de anunciar los cambios, como se habran dado cuenta mande a llamar a algunas persona extra pues tendrán un cargo importante, asi que comencemos con el puesto de capitán del 13° escuadron el capitán kurosaki ishin sera el encargado de este y su teniente sera arisawa tasuki del 12°,11°,10° no habrá cambio alguno pero el capitán del 9° sera abarai renji y su teniente es kuchiki rukia, en el 8° estará el ex capitán de la 12° división urahara kisuke y su teniente sera la ex capitana de la 2° división yoruichi shion en el 7° solo se agregara al teniente y la responsabilidad es de yasutora sado que se no defraudara la confianza del capitán komamura, al igual que en el anterior al sexto solo se agregara a uryuu ishida como teniente del capitán byakuya, el 5° se quedara igual, asi como el 4°, el tercero sera el escuadron del capitán hirako y su teniente sera hiyori

-trabajare con el idiota de shinji-se quejo hiyori y hirako suspiro lamentándose de ese hecho

-para el 2° escuadron la teniente asignada sera nanao, es la mas adecuada para el cargo y la responsabilidad

-por que mi dulce nanao no quiere seguir conmigo-se quejo kyoraku a lo cual la aludida solo respondio con un "ya no lo soporto, capitán perezoso"

-y para finalizar el ex capitán de la 13° división, ukitake sera el teniente del nuevo capitán comandante, kyoraku shunsui

-orihime-chan-la llamo el aludido-aprecio que me hubieras considerado para el puesto pero creo que no aceptare la responsabilidad, creo que el lugar de yama-ji es demasiado grande para ser llenado con mi presencia

-entiendo su punto de vista capitán pero es algo que ya esta decidido, esta mañana muy temprano fue enviada la solicitud a su majestad y el cordialmente acepto los cambios alegando que habían sido de su agrado por las capacidades de cada shinigami presentado, asi que aunque alegue no se puede hacer nada

-si es asi estoy perdido, solo te dire una ultima cosa

-mmm?, que es?

-te ves tan linda en tu faceta intelectual, incluso mas que mi amada nanao

-oh…-a todos les recorrio una gotita por la nuca

-pero hablando en serio, bienvenida orihime

-entonces-dijo la chica ignorando al capitán-unohana taicho, lléveme con los heridos de gravedad debido a la confrontación

-adelante-le indico con su mano, ella avanzo sin siquiera cruzar miradas con el, pues aunque ya no fuera la misma orihime sabia que si le miraba caería ante el y aunque aceptara el destino ella aun no lo perdonaba por abandonarla. cuando salio del lugar ichiro y hideki se dirigían a la salida pues debían visitar otro lugar, pero en su camino se interpuso una pequeña molestia

-esperen-les dijo rukia sonriendo y examinando cada detalle, ichigo los miro atentamente preparándose para hablar con ellos-que les parece si los invito a la mansión kuchiki para celebrar su llegada, estoy segura de que tiene que hablar de muchas cosas con su padre verdad ichiro, hideki- ellos miraron a nanao quien desvio la mirada pues ella era la culpable de que rukia supiera sus nombres.

-lo lamento-contesto el ojiplata-pero estaremos ocupados, además no es momento de que usted pierda el tiempo en estúpidas trivialidades asi que valla a su escuadron y realice sus deberes o póngase a entrenar y suba de rango

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime se encontraba en la habitación doble donde los mas heridos descansaban, con cuidado se coloco en el centro de esta y levantando su mano izquierda cerro los ojos para luego invocar un circulo naranja con antiguas inscripciones en una lengua antigua, lo siguiente que capitana y vice capitana pudieron observar fue como todos los heridos eran sanados instantáneamente

-es un poder asombroso-le alabo unohana acercándose

-ha sido de mucha ayuda-contesto hime-ellos ya están bien, puede darlos de alta-y con eso salio del lugar, su siguiente parada seria la academia pero en el camino se topo con una pelinegra muy enfadada

-orihime-le llamo

-como has estado tatsuki-le saludo cortésmente

-dejate de tonterías y dime donde rayos estabas, nos tenias muy preocupados todo este tiempo y por que tienes hijos y no me dijiste nada he?!

-tatsuki te has vuelto una buena mujer-le sonrio pero eso solo causo que ella se desesperara

-lo lamento tatsuki-chan-hime y tatsuki voltearon rápidamente al lugar donde venia esa voz-eso es lo que la antigua orihime hubiera dicho

-ichigo…-susurro hime mientras el se acercaba lentamente observándola, ella ya no era la chica frágil que había dejado sola, se había fortalecido su carácter y sobre todo identifico que no había tristeza en su rostro preguntándose que motivo tenia para que ella fuera feliz, se detuvo frente a ella y se miraron sin decir nada mas, la chica se congelo apreciando y guardando el momento de cercanía que tenían, el levanto su mano y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, ella lanzo un suspiro inaudible al sentir ese tacto tan calido para después recibir un duro golpe a la realidad.

-mama!-exclamo hideki, hime se separo de ichigo y le paso de lado, el le tomo del brazo sorprendiéndola al igual que a su hija

-tu eres hideki verdad?-sonrio ichigo aferrando el agarre de hime pues no planeaba dejarla escapar al ver esto la ojimarron fruncio el ceño

-que le hace a mi madre?

-solo quiero hablar con ella hija

-pues ella no quiere hablar contigo-contesto su hija hime aprovecho la distracción y se zafo del agarre llevándose a hideki de ahí sin siquiera mirar a su amiga o a el-vamos-la sonrio-ichiro esta impaciente

-comprendelo-le dijo hime mas calmado-esto no es fácil para el

-lo se pero ya hizo de las suyas

-por que?

-golpeo al capitán abarai

-eh?!

-veraz….

"-oye tu mocoso-hablo renji enojado-como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a rukia

-solo le dije la verdad-contesto desdeñoso

-mocoso maleducado, si tu padre no te da una lección yo si lo hare!-al usar shumpo renji quiso acercarse a ichiro pero este utilizo sonido siendo mas rápido logro darle un golpe en el estomago derrivandolo, mostrándoles a los pocos presentes el poder que poseía

-no le interesa mi vida personal, y no vuelva a mencionar a ese hombre delante de mi o de mi familia-ishin y rukia no cabían de la sorpresa, al parecer ichiro odiaba mucho a su padre, salio furioso de ahí con hideki y la mando a traer a su madre"

.

.

.

.

.

El pelinaranja menor esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de la academia, se encontraba tan concentrado en los sucesos pasados que no se percato de la presencia de la persona que lo espiaba, o al menos eso quiso creer. Como a su hijo, ishin kurosaki se lanzo con rapidez a darle una patada que iba directamente al rostro pero solo basto con que el chico desviara la cabeza unos centímetros y su abuelo terminara con el pie enterrado

-viejo loco!-exclamo el chico

-eres mejor que el en esto!, en definitiva eres mi orgullo muchacho-exclamo tan feliz que el chico se cabreo dándole de lleno en la cara mandándolo a volar varios metros lejos de el, preguntándose que clase de personas vivian en ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

**El primer encuentro de ichigo y hime esta hecho pero ella no lo perdona y el quiere acercarse, que pasara mas adelante?, ishin se rendiara con respecto a su nieto?, le hara lo mismo a hide? Talvez, pero eso descúbranlo en el siguiente cap. **

**Jane minna!**


	12. academia

**Que tal minna**

**Lamento la demora por la actualización del fic pero estaba y estoy muy ocupada asi que sin mas los dejare leerlo**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo yo solo creo fantasías con ellos**

**NA: tengo que decirles que ha pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que los personajes que aparecerán tengan la edad que les pondré aquí, asi como para que los antiguos amigos se hayan integrado al rukongai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12**

"**academia"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los pelinaranjas recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta el patio de entrenamiento de la academia shinigami, aunque solo uno de ellos iba de mal humor pues su loco abuelo casi lo mata con aquella patada y sin querer se desquito con los pobres estudiantes cuando anuncio que los quería reunidos en el patio, su tono de voz hizo temblar a mas de un shinigami, aun asi se apresuraron a llegar

-estudiantes para shinigami-anuncio hime al estar lleno el lugar-hemos venido a hacerles un llamado urgente pues la S.S. y el lugar donde habita el rey espíritu peligra por una nueva amenaza, un poderoso enemigo ha surgido y queremos su apoyo en el campo de guerra-observo los rostros de la mayoría de los chicos y comprendia perfectamente que ellos temian dar sus vidas por esa razón, recordó incluso cuando tuvo que decidir el ir a hueco mundo para proteger a sus amigos-pero no tiene por que preocuparse, solo tomaremos a los chicos que estén dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas, todo es voluntariamente asi que alguien se ofrece a convertirse en shinigami en este momento?

-yo arriesgare mi vida!-una joven peliblanca ojiazul levanto la mano, al observarla bien, hime le encontró parecido con cierto capitán que conocía bastante

-alguien mas desea unirse a ella?-pocas fueron las manos en levantarse, no tan satisfechos por el resultado dieron el permiso para que los chicos que no levantaron sus manos regresaran a sus actividades, la mayoría se fueron pero solo los curiosos se quedaron incluidos el capitán del 5° escuadron que acababa de llegar

-tarde-renji, rukia, rangiku, ikaku y yachiru se encontraban ahí alejados de ellos

-que rayos hacen aquí?

-queremos ver que tan fuertes son-dijo ikaku

-si ichi-kun-sonrio yachiru-asi que si te vas a quedar cállate y no interrumpas-el ojimarron no lo creía pero no le quedo de otra mas que aceptarlo, solo observaría y juzgaría después

.

.

.

.

.

-omedetto-hablo hime-gracias a su valentía tendremos mas apoyo en esta lucha

-disculpe-hablo un ojivioleta pelinegro-como se llama

-me llamo oda orihime, ellos son ichiro y hideki, hemos venido a entrenarlos para que se conviertan en buenos shinigamis y nos apoyen sin problemas

-hime-chan-hablo una peliroja ojimarron-solo será ustedes tres?

-asi es-respondio hideki-con nosotros basta

-es absurdo-el pelinegro interrumpio de nuevo e ichiro se uso de peor humor-como puede bastar con ustedes tres, de ti y el tipo lo creo pero ella-señalo a hime-no creo que sepa siquiera luchar

-oye tu-interrumpio ichiro

-eh?

-como te atreves a subestimarla asi

-solo digo la verdad

-tsk..-hime tomo del hombro a hideki

-lo mejor es dejarlo hija

-pero…

-no te preocupes si se excede o detendré

-b-bien

-demuestralo

-que?

-demuestra que me equivoco, si lo haces me disculpare con ella

-bien-ambos dieron un paso al frente-lucharemos limpiamente, sin katanas-ichiro entrego su espada a hideki y ella retrocedio

-estoy de acuerdo-el pelinegro lanzo su espada de madera a la peliroja-luchemos-el chico avanzo con shumpo hacia ichiro pero este desaparecio justo como con renji la diferencia es que apareció del lado contrario y espero el momento para golpear el estomago de su rival-maldito

-suficiente-hime se interpuso entre ellos-tranquilo hijo-lo abrazo y el correspondio

.

.

-tu hijo es tan débil como tu cabeza de piña

-cierra la boca yachiru

.

.

-buen trabajo-hideki le extendió la mano al pelinegro para que se levantara y este se negó marchándose de inmediato

-que carácter-la peliroja se paro a lado de hideki

-eh?

-lamento lo sucedido-hizo una pequeña reverencia-el no se controla aveces

-no te preocupes-contesto hime-pero díganme cuales son sus nombres

-soy abarai rey y el tonto que se fue es mi hermano ryuji

-a-abarai….osea que…-hime se sonrojo

-yo soy hitsugaya hirari-continuo la peliblanca

-tambien shiro-kun!

-shi-shiro-kun?

-ishida takashi-un peliazul serio los miraba aburrido

-no me lo creo, ishida también!

-…..

-y yo soy urahara yume!

-…era mas que obvio

-oda-sama-hablo takashi-despues de todas las formalidades digame como….

-te lo dire en privado-hime señalo el lugar donde estaban los curiosos, ichigo se sorprendio pues antes de llagar ahí había ocultado su reiatsu al igual que los otros, por eso no los sintió ahí

-es increíble-dijo rangiku al verlos irse-nos detecto sin problemas

-deseo luchar contra tu mujer kurosaki-todos a excepción de yachiru vieron raro a ikaku quien parecía exitado por la situación

-ni lo pienses calvito-le insulto, se preparaba para seguirla pero rukia lo detuvo

-ni lo pienses, esta noche podras verla

-que planeas-entrecerró sus ojos

Solo ven formal a mi casa, será a las 8 asi que no tardes-todos se retiraron y el se quedo un poco mas meditando y recordando

"_-estas segura hime?-ambos pelinaranjas se encontraban en la cama de hime, el sudor los cubria y la oscuridad los envolvía_

_-si-la chica beso a ichigo y este la preparo tomando su miembro y dirigiéndolo a la entrada de la chica, ella sintió un tremendo dolor y placer a la vez, pues ahora podría decir cuanto dolia o no tu primera vez-i –ich…-el se adentro poco a poco y cuando estuvo completamente adentro espero que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión, cuando sintió sus caderas moverse inicio el vaivén lento pero acelero conforme los minutos pasaban, el continuo hasta que llegaron al climax y termino dentro de ella, se dejo caer sin aplastarla y la beso, hime aun jadeaba y el todavía no salio por lo que ella sin querer al moverse apretó a ichigo poniéndolo duro de nuevo _

_-ah…hime…eso e-es…-salio de ella para penetrarla en cuatro siendo mucho mas rudo pero ella no lo sintió asi pues le gustaba, aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo pues el la creería pervertida si embargo se equivocaba pues el la amaba y pasaron tantas cosas por su cabeza que la iban a asustar y mas por ser su primera vez, por lo que al terminar decidió simplemente abrazarla tiernamente mientras ella dormia-me has dado una vida feliz hasta ahora mi hime, prometo nunca dejarte de nuevo a merced de nadie _

_-te…amo-la ojiplata susurro medio dormida y el sonrio tiernamente"_

.

.

.

.

.

-peleaste bien ichiro-felicito hideki mientras estaban sentados en el jardín de su casa

-no deberíamos perder el tiempo aquí

-tranquilo les hemos dado instrucciones para mañana por lo que ya no perderemos el tiempo, ahora relájate

-hmp

-por cierto,,, papa estaba ahí, si lo viste

-si, miraba mucho a mama, ni siquiera nos puso atención

-mmmm alguien quería atención?-le dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-baka

-supongo que quería hacer las pases con ella primero asi que no te preocupes luego se ocupara de nosotros

-parece que se te olvida nuestra misión

-no, no se me olvida lo tengo bien presente pero no trato de pensarlo a cada rato si no terminare tan amargada como tu-la chica se levanto yendo con su madre mientras su hermano se cruzaba de brazos bastante enojado

-ese carácter no es de hime-chan

-C.C. que hace aquí?

-hola ichiro-kun, solo vine a dejar esto-le entrego un sobre

-que es?

-abrelo-asi lo hizo y después de unos segundos se lo regreso

-agradezco la oferta pero la rechazaremos

-per….

-ichiro! Mama…kyoraku-san?

-hola mi hermosa hideki-chan

-Que es eso?

-toma es para ti y asegúrate de llevar a hime-chan y a tu amargado hermano si?

-hai-el hombre se fue mientras hideki iba con hime y le daba la invitación

-no iremos-sentencio ichiro

-tu que opinas mama?-hide ignoro las quejas del ojiplata

-no lo se

-pero yo quiero ir, quiero divertirme y sacar esta frustración

-hideki….

.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap**

**Ahora veremos como se comienza a desarrollar la relación entre los mellizos y su padre asi que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo**

**Ja-ne**


	13. fiesta

**Que tal minna he venido aquí con otro capitulo de "a pesar de todo" asi que disfruten **

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo yo solo juego con los personajes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Capitulo 13**

"**fiesta"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-no vendrán-ichigo estaba sentado frente a renji y uryuu mientras rukia tatsuki y Chad esperaban con paciencia, del otro lado del enorme jardín de la casa kuchiki la familia kurosaki esperaba a la ojiplata, yuzu charlaba amenamente con hisagi mientras yoruichi y urahara se sentaron frente a ellos

-ichigo esta impaciente-declaro la morena

-el tiene la culpa-declaro ishin-pobre hime-chan

-podrias dejarlos viejo?-reclamo Karin a su padre

-a todo esto, ya conociste a tus nietos ishin?-pregunto urahara

-me he propuesto el probar la hombría de mi nieto y es mas audaz que su padre, eso es seguro, es como su apuesto abuelo

.

.

.

.

.

-ire a buscarlos-desesperado ichigo se levanto topándose con que su mujer e hijos ya habían llegado, byakuya se adelanto a recibirlos

-bienvenidos-dijo serio y educado

-gracias por la invitación byakuya-el pelinegro se sorprendió por la chica pues ella nunca lo llamo tan irrespetuosamente

-por favor pasen-rukia llego con ganas de abrazar a hime pero al verla vestida con aquel carísimo kimono no quiso arrugarlo y arruinar su aspecto de princesa, en vez de saltar a ella la tomo de la mano y la arrastro a la mesa de los kurosaki-les traigo a orihime y los chicos-los mas jóvenes de la fiesta observaron a sus rivales y maestros llegar, ryuji iba a acercarse pero rei lo detuvo

-no te entrometas, aun tienen cosas que hablar

-que bueno verte hime-chan-le sonrio ishin levantándose para saludarla, luego observo a hideki y la abrazo-mi dulce niña estas tan hermosa te pareces a tu madre,-ichiro con mala cara hizo frente a su abuelo-y tu campeón eres tan parecido a tu padre

-una copia diría yo-contesto yoruichi-al escuchar esto ichiro se tenso pero con una mirada suplicante de su madre calmo sus nervios e intento no patear a ese hombre de nuevo

-chicos-menciono hime-ellos son ishi, Karin y yuzu kurosaki-los señalo respectivamente-su abuelo y tias, y ellos-se dirigió a la pareja urahara-son yoruichi y kisuke

-ellos son los papas de yume?-pregunto hideki alegre

-oh!-exclamo urahara-veo que ya conocieron a mi nenita, dime hime te sorprendiste?

-no, era bastante obvio que algún dia pasaría eso, lo que si me sorprendió es conocer a la hija de shiro-kun

-y adivina quien es su madre-dijo yoruichi mirando a Karin

-mmm...con quien?...momo-chan?

-hinamori no tiene nada que ver-el aludido se acerco a su suegro y cuñada y los saludo para después sentarse junto a Karin

-n-no me digas que...

-no es importante o si?-la pareja se sonrojo y hime con una sonrisa los miro divertida

-cuidala-le dijo-ella es una gran mujer

-como tu hime!-exclamo rangiku quien la abrazo y después se colgó del brazo de ichiro, le sonrio con las mejillas sonrojadas y le susurro al oído-tu eres tan guapo como ichigo-el chico maldijo internamente el parecido con su padre, hime se dio cuenta de os gestos del chico e intento calmarlo

-r-rangiku…

-siempre tan escandalosa rangiku-san-ishida y tatsuki se habían acercado a la mesa, eso ocasiono un silencio entre los presentes al ver como las mejores amigas se reencontraban

-orihime yo…

-que bueno que te animaste uryuu, tatsuki es una buena chica y su hijo tiene de los dos

-espero, nosotros….

-tambien conoci a sus hijos-interrumpio hime a renji quien acababa de llegar con Chad-rey y ryuji son tan distintos

-orihime…-esa voz borro su sonrisa se puso nerviosa antes de encararlo, al voltearse pudo ver que realmente era mas atractivo de cerca, pero no era el lugar ni el momento ni siquiera se sentía lista para definir las cosas-la fiesta era para que todos noso…

-lo se

-entonces por que no dejas que hablemos

-por que…-ella lo miro a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos lo cual les dio un momento a ambos, al darse cuenta ichiro intento intervenir pero rangiku se lo impidió y su hermana le tomo del hombro moviendo su cabeza en un gesto negativo

-quiero una respuesta orihime

-y-yo

-porque rayos huiste?

-….

-por que regresas con el apellido del hombre con el que te fuiste

-…

-acaso te has casado con el?

-ichigo-ishin intento calmarlo pero no logro nada pues hime le aseguro con una mirada que lo resolvería

-responde orihime

-te lo dire todo-ahora su mirada paso de ser cohibida por su ex amante a una tenaz, algo que ichigo vio muy pocas veces-no los dejo hablar por que no quiero escuchar sus disculpas-estas palabras tan duras sorprendieron a todos

-ja j aja-esa risa estruendosa hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver a la mesa de a lado, el nuevo invitado tenia puesto un traje de nazi, todos se pusieron en guardia-despues de tanta presión esa era la declaración que querían escuchar?-pregunto acercándose a la princesa quien no se inmuto con su presencia, en cambio ichigo se coloco a su lado interponiéndose en el camino del hombre

-alejate de ella-sentencio el ojimarron, rangiku solto a ichiro y hideki camino a lado de su progenitora

-quien es usted?

-pero que descortes de mi parte-se arrodillo frente a la chica-mi nombre es Askin Nakk Le Vaar miembro de los Sternritter el grupo élite del vandenreich

-que buscas aquí-el semblante alegre de hideki desapareció

-conocer a la familia oda, el vandenreich quiere darle la bienvenida a la guerra a la dimensión cero

-guerra?-pregunto byakuya-que clase de declaración es esa?

-veo que no entendieron-el hombre miro a ichigo-la declaración inicio cuando asesinamos a su incompetente primer capitán, además de que daisuke fue a medir tus habilidades y cuando royd enveneno a la princesita

-suficiente-declaro orihime enfadada

-nos toca devolverle el favor-dijo ichiro desenvainando una espada negra con un mango blanco e incrustaciones de un raro diamante negro

-asi que acéptelas-hideki desenvaino la suya la cual era blanca con el mango negro e incrustaciones blancas, ambos se colocaron frente a sus padres

-siendo las cosas asi no sere descortés, además me permitiré aceptar disculpas y ruegos de su parte cuando termine con ustedes y se vean al borde de la muerte-miro a ichigo-y tu veraz como le corto lentamente la garganta a tu mujer

.

.

.

.

.

**En el próximo cap veremos como los mellizos sacan la basura, por ahora le dejaremos aquí**

**Ja-ne**


	14. conflicto

**Hola minna yo me reporto de nuevo pero con la actualización de este ichihime asi que los dejo con la historia y discúlpenme por la tardanza pero como ya tengo la historia escrita no encontraba mi cuaderno donde hice mis anotaciones asi que sin mas les dejo de interrumpir la lectura**

**Disclaimer; bleach es propiedad de tite kubo yo solo uso a mis personajes favoritos para llevar a cabo mis fantasías mas locas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 14**

"**CONFLICTO"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El nazi lanzo una daga con velocidad increíble a hime quien lo bloque con una mano, ese fue el detonador para que ichiro atacara primero, con gran velocidad choco espadas con el hombre mientras hideki lo partia en dos por la espalda

-aun no-susurro hime, askin iba a apuñalar a hideki pero esta lo bloqueo y choco espadas dando limpios y mortales golpes, los demás solo podían observar la lucha pues el estilo de lucha de los hermanos era algo único e increíble, estaban tan bien coordinados que parecería que habían planeado la batalla con el enemigo, siendo sus hijos la distracción hime se ocupo de invocar un circulo naranja con diferentes símbolos antiguos, este circulo abrió una garganta, de un salto estuvo a la altura de askin, espero el mejor momento y cuando sus hijos le golpearon enviándolo hacia ella esta lo apuñalo con la daga que segundos antes había bloqueado y antes de ser lanzado le susurro algo al oído, ichiro lo envio a la garganta y esta se cerro desapareciendo el circulo con ella. Con la batalla concluida los oda se acercaron a los invitados haciendo una reverencia de disculpa-lo lamento pero no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo, gracias por la invitación

-e-espera hime!-exclamo ichigo intentando tomarla del brazo pero ichiro le golpeo la mano impidiéndoselo

-no te acerques a ellas y mucho menos a mi, acaso no lo ves? No te necesitamos, hemos sobrevivido sin ti y asi somos mas felices, mama sonríe cuando no se te menciona o te ve asi que deja todo como estaba finge que nunca nos encontramos y aunque nos parezcamos físicamente jamas seremos iguales-con esto dicho el ojiplata tomo a su madre saliendo de ahí, antes de irse hideki dedico una sonrisa triste a su padre y se perdió ante la vista de todos.

.

.

.

.

.

Hime entro a la habitación de su hijo y aunque estuviera oscuro el cuarto ella sabia que el no podía dormir, por lo que se recostó en la cama abrazando su amplia espalda

-no se en que momento creciste tanto ichiro-el se tenso pues aun estaba molesto por el encuentro con su padre y aunque le dijera esas cosas aun faltaba mucho por decir-se que planeas protegerme de todo y todos al igual que a hide pero no te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme muy bien-hime rio aferrándose mas al chico-ya no soy débil asi que lo que mas quiero es que me vuelvas a mostrar al ichiro feliz y confiado que vi hace poco, no deseo que en los rostros de mis hijos haya tristeza por mi culpa, por eso mi amor no te preocupes por lo que pueda o no pasar, solo vive tu vida com o si fuera el ultimo y jamas te arrepientas de nada-ichiro miro a su madre quien a pesar de sonreir tenia una mirada llena de tristeza-lamento que tengas que pasar por esto ichiro, pero no te preocupes, como te dije antes, ustedes decidirán si quieren o no a su padre en sus vidas-el chico se abrazo a ella y se acurruco en su pecho respirando el olor maternal que lo llenaba de calidez

-lo sigues amando?

-no lo se, ahora que lo he visto no puedo asegurar lo que siento por el

-explote muy rápido, lo siento, pero tenia miedo de verte asi, triste y con ganas de llorar

-ichiro….te prometo que no volveras a verme asi

-madre, yo jamas las dejare, tu y hideki son lo mas valioso que tengo

-no te olvides de himiko-el chico se sonrojo-se que la quieres

-b-buenas noches

-buenas noches mi amor-le beso la mejilla y salio de la habitación

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo bebia tranquilo en su cuarto observando la luna, en definitiva su vida era un asco, su mujer no quería escucharlo, su hijo lo odiaba y su hija sentía lastima por el lo que lo obligó a preguntarse como hubiera sido su vida si no hubiese dejado a hime, sus hijos lo adorarían, tal ves viniese otro kurosaki al mundo y todos los días le diría a esa bella mujer que la amaba, pero siempre elegia los caminos difíciles por lo que le tocaba la peor parte de estos

-no deberías beber hijo-ishin apareció en su habitación y se sirvió una copa

-entonces…que mas me sugieres que haga?, ya intente pedir perdón y hacer las pases pero todo salio mal

-en definitiva no eres el ichigo que yo conozco

-que dices viejo

-la verdad, mi hijo no se rendiría ante tal cosa, luchaste contra aizen por ella, por nuestro bien y ahora me sales con estas idioteces, pareces un cobarde

-no lo soy…..no lo soy!

-no parece

-lo sabes, siempre lo supiste esa chica…..ella siempre ha sido tu debilidad

-…

-escucha ichigo yo se muy bien que un amor como el suyo puede vencer a la eternidad, has todo lo posible por que hime-chan te perdone no cometas locuras y acércate a tus hijos-ishin salio del cuarto dejando a un ichigo decidido a recuperar a su familia

.

.

.

.

.

Al otro dia en la academia se corrió el rumor de la batalla de los mellizos, por lo que muchos curiosos observaron el entrenamiento de los chicos

-como lo prometi-dijo el ojivioleta inclinándose ante hime-disculpeme

-ryuji, vamos a entrenar

-que haremos primero-preguto hirari

-obtener su espada-dijo hideki

-pero aun no tenemos ese nivel-replico yume

-es por eso que estamos aquí-contesto ichiro

-bien, entonces lo dejo en sus manos chicos-hime se despidió

-no nos entrenara?_pregunto takashi

-gomen pero con el reciente ataque tengo algunas cosas que hacer con los capitanes y tenientes, pero no se preocupen quedan en buenas manos-con eso la chica se marcho

-bien-inicio ichiro-iniciemos con la tortura

.

.

.

.

.

Los capitanes y tenientes fueron reunidos en la sala de juntas, todos esperaban muy ansioso pues la chica oda había enviado un comunicado

-hime-chan esta tardando – se quejo kyoraku tomando un sorbo de sake

-tranquilízate kyoraku-le dijo ukitake

-tan impaciente como siempre-la melodiosa voz de hime los distrajo-le queda muy bien el haori de capitán

-hime-chan!-exclamo hirako intentando abrazarla pero fue detenido por hiyori

-detente perro sarnoso

-orden-pidio mayuri-si no no podre seguir con mis experimentos

-escuchen-hablo hime-debo informarles que los entrenamientos en la academia acaban de iniciar, los chicos darán el primer paso para obtener su espada

-eso que tiene que ver con nosotros mujer?-pregunto kenpachi impaciente

-pues, debido al reciente ataque tengo que ocuparme de ustedes

-a que te refieres con eso?-pregunto soi fong

-vamos-hime extendió sus manos y otro gran circulo pero esta vez azul , se esparcio por el suelo, todos fueron absorbidos por este a excepción de mayuri, urahara y sus tenientes

-Podre irme ya?

-solo una ultima cosa capitanes

.

.

.

.

.

Todos aparecieron en un extenso desierto blanco

-esto es….

-hueco mundo-interrumpio ichigo a renji

-por que nos trajiste aquí?-pregunto byakuya a hime quien acababa de llegar

-que hacemos en hueco mundo oda orihime-le hablo toushiro

-medire sus niveles de reiatsu

-hime-chan no me digas que…..-la ojiplata junto sus manos haciendo que una destellante luz azul emergiera de estas y al despegar sus manos poco a poco aparecia una zanpacktou con un mango negro decorado con diamantes azules

-i-imposible-ishin se sorprendio pues orihime hizo lo que el suponía, lucharían pero lo que no imagino fue que ella tuviera una espada sin ser shinigami pero había algo mas pues esa no era una espada común y corriente

-asi que iras enserio-aclaro kenpachi sacando su espada

-si, es la única forma en la que puedo medir sus capacidades

-orihime no….

-espero una buena pelea tatsuki

.

.

.

.

.

-yo peleare contigo-el abarai sorprendio a los presentes-deseo superarte kurosaki

-yo no soy un kurosaki

-ich….

-ven kurosaki-ryuji solo provocaba al pelinaranja y este correspondio favorablemente

-ahora es imposible pararlo-dijo hideki mientras los otros observaban la palea yume se acerco y ataco a la ojimarron y esta lo bloqueo

-no perdamos el tiempo hideki-chan

-bien, hagamoslo

-no me dijiste que me dairas una paliza?-el oda se burlaba del abarai mientras se volvia a desatar otra ridícula pelea entre ellos y un extraño lazo surgia entre todos los demás pues los mellizos tenían el don de poder hacer que los demás sacaran lo mejor de si, los novatos lucharían con todo contal de derrotar a sus maestros.

Eso era una promesa silenciosa.

.

.

.

.

.

**Acabe**

**Pero pido una disculpa por si las escenas de pelea son muy malas pues no se como narrar una escena asi**

**En fin prometo no tardar tanto esta vez asi que nos leemos luego**


	15. enemigos

**Hola minna les traigo un poco atrasada la siguiente parte de este fic **

**Asi que pónganse comodos y lean con atención**

**Disclaimer: bleach pertenece a tite kubo yo solo lo pido prestado un ratito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 15**

"**enemigos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-detente oda-san!-exclamo uryu quien evitaba a como fuera las estocadas de la princesa

-vamos mujer!-exclamo kenpachi pues el era el único emocionado por librar esa batalla por lo que chocaba lo mas que podía espadas con ella, la ojiplata debía aceptar que tenia un poco de miedo al luchar contra el capitán del 11° escuadron pues cuando era débil escucho de la propia yachiru que el era una bestia sedienta de sangre por eso le tenia respeto absoluto y trataba de no hacerlo enfadar, aunque sus golpes eran brutales y sin una pisca de cuidado, sin duda lo identifico como kendo por lo que ella pudo evitarlos y para tratar de apaciguarlo un poco utilizaría una técnica que por lo menos le inmovilizaría un momento-puedes hacerlo mejor-rio el pelinegro, hime se aparto unos cuantos pasos de el y lo miro con determinación

-esta bien, parece que aquí el único que planea pelear es usted-su semblante cambio a uno serio-lo dejaran asi?

-no queremos pelear contra ti inoue-le dijo rukia-no nos sentimos bien con esto

-ya veo, entonces no tengo otra alternativa-boto la espada que traía en mano

-que haras?-le pregunto rangiku

\- kigen!-exclamo la pelinaranja, un destello cegador revelo a orihime con una blusa sin mangas negra con bordados dorados con unas redes en los hombros, una falda por debajo de las rodillas negra con las orillas doradas y abierta de los dos lados, tiene unas botas doradas con cordones negros y con unas medias negras a la mitad de los muslos y en su brazo derecho posee una cinta dorada de seda, su cabello esta amarrado en una coleta y en su cintura reposaba con orgullo una katana con empuñadura negra y detalles en dorado, kenpachi sonrio al percibir el cambio de reiatsu en el ambiente mientras los demás estaban estupefactos ante la chica, desenvaino la espada y su hoja a simple vista era delgada y no parecía filosa por lo que el pelinegro llego a preguntarse si realmente podría hacerle frente a sus ataques letales-senmaioroshi-mientras el capitán meditaba la chica utilizo algo mas rápido que shumpo, sonido, y pudo realizar el senmaioroshi sin dificultad alguna, mientras que en los brazos y pecho de kenpachi la sangre comenzaba a brotar y este parecía ser inmune al ataque

-zanjutsu-susurro ishin sorprendido

-es realmente impresionante que hime lograra dominar esa técnica del estilo de lucha de kenpachi-declaro hirako con un semblante serio

-que mas habrá hecho todo este tiempo en la dimensión cero-se pregunto renji

-oda-san es todo un misterio ahora-finalizo unohana quien sonreía cálidamente, por otro lado el capitán kuchiki no se quedo con las ganas de probar una teoría que había formulado respecto a la chica asi que con discreción ordeno a zenbonsakura que preparara su ataque sorpresa, la espada se dividio en miles de petalos y mientras el capitán del 10° escuadron enviaba a hyorimaru los petalos se acercaron a ella en un ataque prácticamente letal, el plan era atacarla por detrás pero la chica se dio cuenta e invoco un circulo café lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear el ataque de byakuya, este mismo comprobó que ella parecía haber obtenido habilidades mas alla de las de un shinigami por lo que concluyó que ella y tal ves sus hijos tampoco eran cegadores de almas, golpeo con el mango de su espada a toshiro en el estomago y este retrocedio para tomar un respiro pues no podía congelar aquella espada, al parecer no era tan débil como parecía.

-seguiras siendo espectador ichigo?

-no-contesto a su padre-esta vez la enfrentare cara a cara-el chico extendió seu espada y con su característica mirada seria observo a hime-bankai-pronuncio para transformar sus ropas en su habitual traje negro, hime sintió el cambio en la atmosfera y sonrio pues al fin el pelinaranja la tomaría enserio-tensa sangetsu- uso shumpo para aparecer frente a la pelinaranja y comenzar a dar estocadas en puntos que el creía la chica dejaba expuestos, hime bloqueaba cada ataque con la espada y con cada movimiento de ichigo mas se decepcionaba pues el pelinaranja podía hacerlo mejor mientras la lucha se la tomara realmente enserio, los golpes con el mango , los ruidos producido por el roce de los filos distraían a los capitanes y tenientes los cuales se mantuvieron a raya, incluso kenpachi se quedo quiete pues comprendia que el mocoso y la mujer tenían problemas que arreglar

-aun sigo sin entender por que en hueco mundo-hablo kyoraku

-pues esto no es hueco mundo capitán-corrigio unohana

-que quiere decir?-pregunto ukitake

-en hueco mundo el ambiente olia a muerte y desesperación, en cambio aquí no logro percibir esa atmosfera tan pesada, o me equivoco byakuya taicho

-en absoluto

-entonces donde estaremos-hablo hiyori observando a ichigo esquivar los cortes mortales que la chica le trataba de propinar, el ultimo que esquivo provoca que la espada cortara la arena a la mitad

-parece que ninguno pelea enserio-la voz de sado fue la ultima que se escucho por el lugar

.

.

.

.

.

-me escucharas?-pregunto el pelinaranja al tomar distancias con orihime

-no tengo nada que escuchar kurosaki taicho

-por que?

-las cosas me quedaron muy claras después de lo sucedido

-simplemente me estas diciendo que me odias'

-no, no lo odio, no es eso lo que trato de decir, simplemente me quedo claro que a pesar de todo lo que vivimos no pude ser capaz de interferir con sus metas y sueños, usted lleva la sangre de shinigami en las venas y no puede renunciar a eso por que es parte de usted-ichigo choco espadas con ella

-tambien eres parte de mi-la ojiplata se quedo atónita ante esa declaración-entonces todo lo hiciste bajo suposiciones tuyas

-no…-articulo con dificultad pues aquel necio corazón se acelero al escuchar aquellas palabras del chico que no sabe si ama-lo hice por que no quería verme egoísta con usted taicho

-egoista?-hime apareció tras el pero bloqueo la hoja y esta dirigio una patada a su pecho la cual acertó provocándole un agudo dolor-que quieres decir-le pregunto recuperando el aire perdido

-es simple, por si no lo recuerda yo quería tener prácticamente una vida normal en karakura y no soy tonta, note como no le gusto la idea, aunque no podía esperar nada mas pues en ese entonces yo era una niña egoísta, no tenia idea de lo que era la vida

-entonces-el detuvo su carrera y la miro a los ojos-por que terminaste en la dimensión cero

-gracias a cierta persona pude comprenderlo todo, reflexione que era lo que buscaba para mi y mi bebe, que futuro podría ofecerle, por eso al otro dia decidi comenzar de nuevo

-orihime, quiero que…-ichigo noto como hime se distraía-que tienes?

-tenemos que volver-fruncio el ceño-dejemos este juego para después-ella seguida de ichigo llego al lugar de reunión donde observo a los demás-vamonos-el circulo apareció de nuevo y en un instante llegaron al punto de partida

-hime-chan por que volvimos?-pregunto hirako

-es un asunto de gran importancia capitán, asi que me retiro por hoy, los veo después-la chica se fue

-ella…..realmente ha cambiado-pronuncio tatsuki con tristeza

-ya no es la misma inoue orihime-hablo byakuya-deberan entenderlo-miro a su teniente-vamonos ishida

-tal ves la princesa tenga razón-declaro kenpachi yéndose también

.

.

.

-un mensajero?

-miss oda, tiene que venir conmigo, mi señor tiene importante información para usted

-el rey?

-si, venga ahora mismo

-por supuesto-la chica escribió rápidamente una nota y se fue tras el mensajero

.

.

.

.

.

-dejalo ya ryuji-rey se encontraba en el jardín de su casa aburrida observando a su hermano entrenar por su cuenta- vamos al 8° escuadron

-no tengo deseos de ir a ver a mama y papa, ahora debo entrenar para liberar mi espada i ganarle a ese kurosaki, además tu deberías hacer lo mismo pues hirari y yume se te adelantaran

-lo se pero ellas y yo somos buenas amigas asi que la competitividad no existe

-que ingenua

-de todas formas yo si ire con mama y papa, adiós amargado

.

.

.

-tadaima oka-san!-exclamo hideki entrando al estudio de su madre pero en el escritorio noto que había una nota

-y mama?-pregunto ichiro entrando

-emergencia en la dimensión cero

-algo serio?

No

-ya veo, ire a comer algo, no vienes?

-no puedo, hirari me invito a comer a su casa

-mmm, te veo luego-ambos chicos salieron de su hogar con rumbos distintos, después de un rato la ojimarron llego a la casa de hirari, según las instrucciones de esta, al llegar aprecio lo que era la mansión de un capitán ahí y realmente era muy bonito e incluso deseo conocer el lugar donde rey vivía pues se rumoraba que era la mansión mas cara y tradicional de toda la sociedad de almas, toco la puerta y le abrió una sirvienta la cual se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar, llego al salón principal y se detuvo al ver que estaba ocupado

-usted…..

-que bueno verte aquí hide-chan, donde esta mi apuesto y mejor que su padre nieto ichiro

-e-en algún lugar comiendo, disculpe esta no es la casa de hirari?

-no, si te invito fue por que todos los miércoles ella y sus padres vienen a comer con nosotros

-ya veo, bueno no quiero incomodar asi que mejor….

-no tienes por que irte o acaso hime no quiere que…

-no, nada de eso, es mas mama me dijo que era mi decisión pero…

-es por ichiro cierto?

-si, somos muy apegados y si hago algo asi creerá que lo traicione

-pero el no se enterara-sonrio ishin tan perverso y comico a la ves

-eh?-la chica vio solo desaparecer a su abuelo

-estoy en ca…-la frase no pudo completarse pues ishin mando a volar a ichigo por los cielos mientras sonreía feliz a su nieta la cual tenia una gotita en la nuca

-jamas falla-levanto el pulgar y la chica solo lo observo atónita

-se puede saber por que lo hiciste viejo verde

-deja de insultarme frente a mi nieta mal hijo

-nieta?-"_no me noto_" pensó la ojimarron mientras caminaba despacio para salir de la casa

-no te vayas-ichigo la tomo del brazo-quedate-hideki miro a su padre y en sus ojos noto la sinceridad y la soledad

-b-bien-ahora había comprobado que su madre sabia como descubrir cuando su padre le mentia, siempre quiso comprobar las palabras de su madre y el tenerlo tan cerca hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría y una calidez y felicidad nuevas asaltaron su alma al observar como el hombre rogaba con la mirada, se sintió tan frágil y pequeña a su lado-p-papa-esas palabras sorprendieron a ichigo, pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue que la chica lo abrazo escondiendo la cabeza en su amplio pecho, lo cual le recordó a hime pues ella solia hacer lo mismo cuando quería llorar, por otro lado la niña sintió la calidez de su padre y era una sensación tan similar a la que sentía cuando estaba con su madre, era algo que jamas olvidaría.

.

.

.

.

.

-señor?

-bienvenida orihime

-que es tan urgente?

-ven conmigo-caminaron por los pasillos del palacio y llegaron a un salón donde se encontraba ren

-bienvenida orihime

-ren-lo abrazo-sucede algo?

Tenemos otro problema

-conoces lo que es el hogyoku?-el rey observo a orihime palidecer

-s-si, lo he visto

-sabes donde esta'

-aizen sousuke lo tiene incrustado en el

-lo sabemos-dijo ren-pero el esta encerrado

-asi es, el no puede ser el fue juzgado

-hay un segundo hogyoku

-q-que

-es una de las ultimas creaciones de aizen y al parecer lo escondio muy bien

-saben donde esta?

-no, es por eso que creemos mas conveniente preguntarle directamente

-me parece bien-asintio la chica-me encargare de eso

.

.

.

.

.

-oh ya veo, tu y karin son muy diferentes-hideki logro acoplarse bien a la cena

-asi es-afirmo yuzu- y fue tan gracioso el como se enamoro de toshiro-kun

-yuzu-sonrojada karin reprendia a su hermana

-por cierto hide-chan tu tienes novio?-ichigo no pudo evitar ahogarse con el vino que estaba tomando y miro de mala forma a su impertinente hermana, aunque deseaba saber el nombre del mall nacido que se había atrevido a ver a su adorable hija

-no y tampoco me gusta nadie-ichigo se tranquilizo pues esa noche no moriría nadie

-pero eres tan bonita como hime, como puede ser posible eso

-no yuzu mi mama es única, no me parezco en nada a ella

-por que lo dices?-pregunto karin

-mi madre es pura, yo… no lo soy

-eh?-todos hicieron una mueca de confusión

-en fin-se levanto del sofá-tengo que irme y muchas gracias por la cena-salio del lugar tan rápido como pudo pero ichigo la siguió antes de que avanzara mas

-hideki

-si padre?

-no te despediste

-…. Gomen-lo abrazo-sayonara otou-san

-la próxima vez traelos susurro el chico a su hija, ella asintió y con una sonrisa se alejo descubriendo que no odiaba a su padre por lo que estaba feliz

**-**_**"pero el te odiara a ti"**_** –**se detuvo en seco al escucharla

-callate-susurro

-_**"lo sabes, tu no eres como el chico favorito, tu eres la extraña, el monstruo"**_

-callate!-exclamo

-estas bien?-la voz de ryuji la saco de sus pensamientos-enserio eres extraña

-rara? Baka, no sabes nada-se dio la vuelta dejándolo irritado

-hmp, mujeres

.

.

.

.

.

**Otro cap finalizados minna **

**Por cierto deseo agradecer a nypsy y a iris. Tohru. Sohma por seguir esta historia y dejarme sus opiniones en los comentarios**

**Realmente muchas gracias y deseo que sigan leyendo por que lo que pasara mas adelante es lo que todos queremos….**

"**-maldicion-susurro convirtiendo sus manos en puños**

**-no es tu culpa ichigo-el chico tomo fuertemente la mano de la chica para después abrazarla **

**-ve a descanzar hime"**

**Es algo de lo que veremos el próximo cap**

**Ahora si me despido**

**sayonara**


	16. tiempo

** Que tal minna **

**Les dejare aquí el siguente cap de esta interesante historia asi que disfruten leyendo**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 16**

"**Tiempo"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres días transcurrieron desde la partida de hime, ichiro para distraerse se concentraba en los entrenamientos para los "novatos" como el les decía mientras que su hermana estaba solo distraída, sabia que no habia regresado bien de la casa de hirari pero no quiso inmiscuirse tanto en el asunto, asi que la animaría de otra manera

-que?-pregunto la ojimarron al ver la mano de ichiro frente a ella

-vamos a entrenar

-no tengo ganas

-ya veo-el chico la cargo como costal mientras ella se quejaba y salieron de la casa a los campos de entrenamiento-bien, en una hora atardece asi que te propongo algo, hagamos una apuesta si?

-que quieres?-pregunto con desconfianza

-si yo gano en esta batalla me diras sin discusiones lo que te dijo himiko cuando fue su cumpleaños

-y si yo gano?

-te cumpliré un deseo, siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con los kurosaki

-deacuerdo-dijo la chica después de meditarlo-pero no se vale arrepentirse he

-ok-acordo el ojiplata, ambos tomaron posición de ataque, ichiro desenfundo su espada y hideki le siguió-alla voy-el primer choque de espadas fue un estruendoso y poderoso desborde de reiatsu quien desapareció de inmediato gracias a que ichiro logro establecer el ambiente a su alrededor, sin embargo el se dio cuenta de que su hermana peleaba muy enserio

-lo que sea que me pediras debes desearlo mucho verdad?

-….-hideki esquivo un golpe de ichiro con facilidad mientras que con agilidad se desplazaba hacia abajo para patearle los tobillos con su espinilla y asi el cayera, lo consiguió y subio a el para poder darle fin al combate, por otro lado el pelinaranja trataba de descubrir que le sucedia a su melliza mirándola a los ojos pero esta evitaba su mirada

-que es lo que deseas?

-…matame-respondio la chica después de pensarlo claramente

-que? Dilo mas fuerte-le respondio ichiro pues apenas había escuchado un pequeño sonido salir de la boca de su hermana

-matame!-exclamo hide aumentando la fuerza en sus brazos para tratar de apuñalar a ichiro pero este con su espada lo impedía, el reiatsu de su hermana se comenzó a descontrolar aumentando significativamente, el chico logro separarse y se levanto retrocediendo tres pasos

-de que rayos hablas? Como podría yo….

-hazlo, no tendras problema no?, después de todo siempre fuiste un niño prodigio que jamas necesito entrenar tanto como una niña débil e insignificante-solo liberar esa insignificante porción de sus emociones hizo que ella se saliera de control y "eso" la tomara casi por completo

-que diablos?-la alteración de la energía de hideki se hizo muy densa y pesada, esa opresión no permitia al ojiplata respirar bien, tratando de estabilizar su respiraciones no se dio cuenta que la chica estaba frente a el, con una sonrisa torcida y ojos negros con irises dorados le golpeo la cara para después con el mango de la espada golpearle el estomago, no lo mataria aun, jugaría con el un rato, ya mas repuesto ichiro trato de sujetarla por la espalda al usar sonido pero le fue imposible pues "eso" que tenia a su hermana lo sorprendio a el detrás de su espalda y con solo su pie logro encestar un golpe tan fuerte en su espalda baja que el chico salio disparado fuera del campo de entrenamiento, la lucha que inicio como una motivación para animar a la melliza termino en una batalla de muerte y supervivencia-que pasa hideki

-callate y pelea enserio-su voz sono distorsionada y feliz?, parecía que lo disfrutaba bastante-puedes dar mas que eso-ambos jadeaban e incluso varios shinigamis curiosos se acercaron a ver púes temian acercarse a la chica

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado el pelinaranja mayor regresaba de una junta de capitanes, acompañado de kenpachi quien solo se limito a pedirle una revancha de su ultimo encuentro y prometio que si aceptaba la princesa kuchiki los acompañaría, ichigo rio ante el sobrenombre de byakuya sin embargo su risa ceso al sentir el cambio en la atmosfera y reconoció el tipo de energía que se respiraba en esta

-taicho!-se escucho a un shinigami gritar, después vieron una explosión en el 11° escuadron, ambos capitanes se acercaron con shumpo y se sorprendieron al toparse con los gemelos batiéndose en duelo

.

.

.

-hime-sama!-hanataro acudió a la casa de la oda quien al escuchar la explosión no espero explicaciones y partio al encuentro de sus hijos pues imaginaba que después de dejarlos solos ellos ya habían hecho de las suyas, cuando llego con los chicos vio llegar a ichigo también y con una señal ella le indico que debían parar eso.

Hideki se preparo para dar el golpe final pues su mellizo estaba agachado sosteniéndose el brazo herido, sonrio al saber que ya no competiría por atención por lo que se apresuro a dirigir la espada en contra de su sangre, de un momento a otro la pelinaranja se atravesó entre ellos y extendió sus brazos hacia hideki, esbozó una sonrisa maternal lo que ocasionó que a la ojimarron le recorriera el cuerpo una punzada dolorosa y en cuestión de segundos termino en los brazos de orihime calmándose completamente, la oda noto que detrás suyo estaba su hermano de rodillas respirando con dificultad y su padre intentaba ayudarlo, después todo se volvió negro y se desmayo

-_**"la princesa te salvo esta vez mocosa"…..**_

.

.

-ichigo!-exclamo rukia llegando con renji y uryuu

-rukia-contesto el mencionado

-que ocurrio kurosaki-pregunto el peliazul, al observar a orihime parada frente al ventanal que daba a la habitación de sus mellizos, ambos dormían conectados a aparatos de diagnostico

-estan bien-contesto el ojimarron-unohana los atendio y dijo que excedieron sus reiatsus y sus cuerpos por lo que dormirán al menos tres días-los tres suspiraron aliviados

-orihime estas bien?-pregunto el pelirojo

-eh?-la chica volteo con la mirada vacia-renji, rukia uryuu-miro a los otros-que hacen aquí?

-vinimos a verlos-contesto rukia quien la tomaba de las manos-sabes que cuentas con nosotros verdad?

-si-asintio-gracias-despues de un rato los chicos se fueron dejando solos a la pareja, ichigo se sintió inservible, como no se dio cuenta antes para detener la pelea de sus hijos

-maldicion-susurro convirtiendo sus manos en puños, orihime con la culpa que sentía al haberlos dejado solos decidió bajar sus barreras y convencer al padre de sus hijos que no había sido su culpa, por lo que envolvió sus grandes manos con las pequeñas de ella, ichigo al notar el contacto volteo a verla y se sorprendio de la expresión de la chica pues por un momento vio a la antigua orihime

-no es tu culpa…ichigo-era la primera vez que ella le llamaba asi-saben ocultar muy bien su reiatsu por eso nadie lo supo hasta que hicieron ruido-no lo soporto mas y la abrazo tan fuerte que en ese momento pensó en no dejarla ir nuevamente _"solo por esta vez"_ se repitió mentalmente la chica mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma a masculinidad que su ex amante liberaba, el enredo sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello tratando de controlarse y no hacer suya a su princesa ahí mismo mientras ella enterraba sus manos en el cabello de el y jadeaba ante el contacto que tenían ambos.

Ver a sus padres abrazados fue una punzada dura a su orgullo y una extraña calidez se instalo en su corazón, pues el ojiplata se pudo percatar del amor que su padre le tenia a su madre y viceversa, con eso confirmo que ella aun lo amaba a pesar de decirse confundida, decidió darles privacidad por lo que paso a algo realmente importante, hideki, quien aun dormía a su lado

-Ve a descansar-susurro ichigo en su oído, después se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos-yo me quedare con ellos

-pero….

-anda

-no, no quiero separarme de ellos

-ya veo, pero acabas de llegar de quien sabe donde asi que tendre que hacerte ir-rapidamente el chico toco su hombro e hizo presión por lo que la ojiplata cayo en sus brazos dormida, la miro detenidamente acercándose poco a poco

-no creo que sea buena idea-su padre y urahara habían aparecido –eres un pervertido ichigo-ambos hombres rieron irritando al joven capitán

-callense viejos verdes

-deberias llevarla a casa-le aconsejo karin-yuzu la cuidara y no te preocupes por ellos, nosotros los cuidaremos

-cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos y regresare-contesto el pelinaranja, utilizo shumpo para llegar a su casa, subio las escaleras y sorprendio a yuzu quien después de preguntar dejo solos al par naranja, ichigo depósito con suavidad a la princesa en la cama cubriéndola con sus sabanas, se inclino con cuidado y con delicadeza y amor beso sus labios rosas, saboreo la piel de la chica al contacto y se despidió dejándola dormir, de camino al hospital comprendio que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus hijos y su mujer volvieran a el, para que lo perdonaran y pudieran ser la familia que su princesa siempre soño tener. Solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo y paciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

-tiempo y paciencia es lo único que ocupamos señor

-askin, contéstame una cosa

-que es?

-valoras tu vida?

-señor?

-por que si lo haces entonces tráeme el hogyoku sin demora…..

.

.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el cap**

**Cada vez se revelara mas el ichihime asi que tengan paciencia que pronto estos loquillos haran travesuras**


	17. momentos

**Hola minna**

**Les traigo el siguiente cap pues me han dicho que fue cortito el otro y al releerlo lo verifique asi que les traigo la conti**

**Disclaimer: bleach es de tite yo tomo prestados sus personajes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 17**

"**Momentos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-hime-chan?-yuzu estaba en la salita envolviendo obsequios pues como buena hermana e hija adelantaba los preparativos de las fiestas navideñas para no olvidar nada como su hermano solia hacer, por su parte hime se sorprendio de estar ahí en casa de los kurosaki

-que hago aquí yuzu?

-nii-san te trajo aquí por que necesitabas descansar

-ichigo…..le dije que quería quedarme ahí-susurro enfadada hime

-tranquila, mi padre y los demás están ahí con ellos-contesto con una sonrisa

-lo siento yuzu pero debo…..

-que ocurre hime-chan-pregunto al ver como la chica observaba su reloj

-cuanto tiempo dormi?

-mas o menos dos días, nii-san dice que tal ves no hayas dormido nada, y si lo creo por que solo te levantabas al baño y regresabas a la cama-hime se sonrojo-realmente eres muy graciosa al dormir

-yo…

-yuzu-chan!-ambas vieron como una pelinegra ojiambar entro a la sala seguida por una nerviosa sirvienta

-s-senna-chan

-estara….quien es?-la chica observo a una bonita pelinaranja parada en medio de la sala

-oda orihime-se presento

-mucho gusto, kazure senna

-senna-chan t-tenia mucho que no te veía-interrumpio yuzu nerviosa

-si, estaba de misión pero acabo de regresar

-creo que me marcho ya yuzu-la ojiplata se retiro y dejo solas a ambas chicas

-a que has venido-pregunto seria la castaña

-vine por ichigo

-el te lo ha dejado claro, no quiere que estes aquí

-aunque el lo diga yo seguire viniendo, lo prometo

.

.

.

.

.

Hime llego con rapidez al hospital, al llegar al supuesto cuarto se encontró con hanataro quien lo recogia

-hanataro

-si oda-sama

-como esta hideki, donde esta ichiro?

-tranquilícese ellos están bien, despertaron antes de lo previsto, hideki-san acaba de hacerlo e ichiro-san lo hizo horas después del conflicto, me parece que ahora el y los kurosaki están entrenando juntos

-juntos-susurro la chica sorprendida y a la vez feliz pues su hijo no guardaba ya resentimientos pero debía saber por que paso aquello-ya veo

-mama?-ambos voltearon a ver a hideki quien estaba parada junto al marco de la puerta

-hideki-pronuncio hime y acto seguido abrazo a su hija

-gomen-las lagrimas mojaban el kimono blanco de su madre mientras ella acariciaba su sedoso cabello naranja

-calma, todo esta bien

-no recuerdo mucho mama-hime palidecio, ya se lo había dicho ren y ahora con esto se lo confirmaba la chica, hace algunos años ella lo sospecho pero quería convencerse de que solo era eso una sospecha, ahora tenia miedo de volver a ver "eso"

-veo que ya esta s bien oda-san-la capitana unohana y tatsuki habían llegado a la escena-y tu hide-chan, la teniente tatsuki te ha dicho que te has golpeado la cabeza al entrenar asi que estaras bien

-hide-comenzo tatsuki mientras hime le mandaba una mirada de gratitud-vamos a ver a tu hermano y padre, están entrenando y no creo que quieras perdértelo

-osea que ya puedo salir?

-si-respondio unohana-ya estas mejor asi que ve

-gracias!-exclamo la chica llevándose a la peliazul consigo

-oda-sama necesitamos que firme unos papeles en mi oficina

-si-ambas se dirigieron a la oficina y al llegar la capitana ordeno a su teniente no ser molestadas por nadie

-que sucede?-hime fue directa

-con las nuevas habilidades que estoy segura ahora posee, se que esta enterada de los cambios que ha sufrido oda-san

-asi es

-escuche, como capitana me abstengo de saber que paso pero como medico debo saber la razón para poder ayudarla, me lo dira?

-claro, después de todo no tardaran en enterarse los demás, supongo que kurosaki-taicho ya lo sabe

-no, el capitán no se dio cuenta, lo atribuyo a su preocupación del momento pero creo que ya hay sospechas por parte de algunos capitanes que presenciaron el cambio

-antes de eso, quisiera saber si usted tiene algún conocimiento de lo que paso después de que despertó ichiro

-mmmm-la mujer sonrio-asi es, yo estaba ahí

-me diría?

-pues paso lo siguiente….

"_**-donde esta mi madre?-ichiro acababa de despertar y al ver a la pelinegra revisar la maquina de su hermana quiso preguntarle**_

_**-tu padre me dijo que la llevo a descansar**_

_**-y…el donde esta**_

_**-afuera, no se ha movido de aquí desde que llegaron aquí**_

_**-…**_

_**-es un buen hombre a pesar de su falta de atención y sus errores**_

_**-lo se-contesto el chico apretando las sabanas-lo he comprobado-al voltear al gran vidrio el pelinaranja vio a su padre sentado en una de las incomodas sillas del lugar cabeceando pues se veía un poco cansado, se levanto de la cama y salio del cuarto mientras la mujer sonreía pues al fin las cosas mejorarían para el kurosaki, ichiro recordó lo que su madre le dijo antes de llegar al la soul society "todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" sonrió al saber que aquella hermosa mujer ya sabia lo que pasaría con ellos y su progenitor por lo que se acerco a su padre y le golpeo la nariz, el resultado fue un sonoro quejido del mayor pues le había dolido**_

_**-maldito renj….ichiro**_

_**-deberias ir a dormir un poco**_

_**-no, debo cuidarlos a ambos, además tu madre me mataria si sabe que los deje para irme a dormir**_

_**-estaremos bien, siempre lo estuvimos**_

_**-se que me guardas rencor por lo que paso pero yo e intentado arreglarlo**_

_**-no puedes arreglar todos estos años de ausencia**_

_**-tienes razón-contesto el ojimarron cabizbajo, acaso seria tan difícil corregir los errores del pasado?**_

_**-pero, se que si te rindes ahora entonces me habrias decepcionado aun mas-las palabras de ichiro le dieron muchas mas esperanzas a ichigo quien sonrio a su hijo mientras este desviaba la mirada, no dijeron nada mas por lo que el ojiplata fue a casa a ducharse pues debía regresar al hospital con su hermana y su padre"**_

-despues de esa tarde ninguno de los dos se iba, el capitán intentaba entablar conversaciones con su hijo y este aunque no lo pareciera lo disfrutaba muchísimo, incluso al enterarse kurosaki ishin vino con lagrimas en los ojos a felicitar a su hijo y abrazar a sus nietos, como era normal ninguno le permitio que alterara a hideki y ambos se desesperaron mandando al capitán ishin a terapia intensiva por los golpes recibidos-a hime le escurrio una gotita por la nuca pues ishin jamas cambiaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-hide-chan!-yume intersecto a la chica en uno de los pasillo para llegar a los campos de entrenamiento y la abrazo muy fuerte-te extrañe

-yume…-la ojimarron le acaricio el cabello

-ven, tienes que ver esto-rey apareció detrás de tatsuki, tomo de la mano a hide y todas corrieron a los campos donde se encontraban su padre y hermano acompañados por renji y ryuji

-que van a hacer?

-idioteces-contestaba uryuu quien llegaba con takashi y abrazo a su esposa- que bueno verte bien hideki-san

-estas mas linda-alago rukia-y disculpa por lo de mi marido e hijo, cuando se ponen necios no hay quien los pare

-no se preocupe rukia-san

-lo bueno es que te dejaron saludar a tu padre y hermano antes de arrastrarlos aquí

-estan por comenzar-decia tatsuki con cierta emoción

.

.

.

Estás lista zanahoria?-hablo renji a los kurosaki quienes tenían venitas resaltando de sus frentes

-te tragaras tus palabras mandril!-exclamo ichigo

-ahora si te derrotare kurosaki!-continuo ryuji

-el que hayas entrenado dos días no hará diferencia novato

-les daremos una lección-hablaron los abarai

-eso queremos ver-contestaron los kurosaki y dio inicio la batalla de honor para los cuatro hombres

.

.

.

.

.

-eso lo explica todo-unohana se encontraba consternada aunque podía esperarlo pues eran hijos del héroe de invierno

-nunca se había salido de control

-tal ves debería dejarla descansar de todo este estrés

-quiere que le prohíba inmiscuirse en este asunto?

-seran solo unos días, yo te ayudare extendiéndote una orden donde la descansemos dos semanas la mantendremos en observación y veremos que causa ese comportamiento

-creo que será lo mejor-la chica recordó cuando tuvieron que prohibirle luchar-tenemos que evitar que "eso" pase otra ves

-eso?

-taicho!-exclamo sanae entrando a la oficina

-que son esos modales sanae

-l-lo lamento taicho pero el capitán comandante esta buscando a oda-sama dice que es urgente

-entiendo, por favor unohana haga lo que tenga que hacer-la mujer asintió y la ojiplata salio de ahí usando shumpo hasta llegar a su destino

-hime-chan!-exclamo kyoraku abrazándola

-otro mensajero?-la chica lo ignoro por completo y se acerco al hombre, este le entrego un sobre y se marcho, lo abrió y saco una hoja la cual leyó

-que dice hime-chan-la chica suspiro

-kyoraku, necesito un favor

.

.

.

.

.

-eso les pasa por darles un mal ejemplo trio de idiotas!-exclamo rukia golpeando a ishida ichigo y su esposo mientras rei regañaba a su hermano y amigos

-hide-chan?-todos voltearon al escuchar la voz preocupada de hirari, la ojimarron agachaba la mirada y segundos después estallo en risas justo como hime solia hacerlo, su risa fue contagiosa y las otras chicas comenzaron a reir, rukia, los tres bakas (como ella les decía) y los adolescentes solo sonrieron por ver a la kurosaki feliz de nuevo

.

.

-estos son los momentos que vale la pena proteger no es asi?

-asi es kyoraku-la chica se retiro usando shumpo y dirigiéndose a los cuarteles del 10° escuadron mientras ichigo la seguía con la mirada, al llegar busco a cierta teniente por los pasillos

-rangiku!-se escucho gritar al capitán, la mujer salio de la oficina topándose con su vieja amiga

-valla, que sorpresa que vienes a visitarme orihime

-lamento no haber venido antes rangiku

-bueno te perdono-la abrazo-vallamos por algo de tomar a mi sala privada si?

-claro-la pelinaranja asintió mientras se dirigían a los aposentos de la teniente

.

.

-se quedaran a cenar?-yuzu estaba feliz pues ahora no solo hide los visitaba si no también ichi lo hacia

-si tia yuzu!-contesto hide mientras su hermano solo desviaba la mirada y asentí

-no queda de otra, además mi madre aun no regresa-contesto ichiro, ishin sonrio satisfecho mientras ichigo suspiraba por la actitud de su hijo, la ojimarron ayudo en la cocina mientras los hombres apostaban en el domino y las cartas

-maldicion ¡!

-ja, les gano abuelos-se alegro el ojiplata

-donde aprendiste a jugar?

-ren y mi madre me enseñaron-ichigo arrugo el ceño, ren ese nombre le molestaba y no recordaba donde lo había escuchado

.

.

.

.

.

-de que querias hablar-decia una animada rangiku mientras hime daba un sorbo de su sake

-creo que ya estas enterada del incidente de mis hijos

-si, fue un espectáculo muy grande

-pues hablando con unohana descubri ciertas cosas respecto al estado emocional de hideki, tuvo un descontrol y por eso la capitana me recomendó alejarla un tiempo de los problemas de aquí

-le haras lo mismo que hicieron contigo-la de cabellera cobriza fruncio el ceño

-no lo veas de ese modo, yo era una humana común y corriente y jamas tuve esos ataques en cambio mis hijos no son tan humanos, han estado bajo mucho estrés en especial hideki quien de alguna forma ha sido la que ha llevado gran parte de la presión en nuestra pequeña familia, solo descansara dos semanas, no toda la vida y de regreso se reincorporara en sus actividades

-….

-ademas ya mencione que tu la acompañaras a unas vacaciones pagadas al mundo humano?

-pues que se le va a hacer, si tu no puedes ir yo con gusto le avisare a la asociación de mujeres shinigami para que alguna me acompañe, ke te parece?

-excelente, te vere en la noche para confirmar a tus acompañantes

-claro

.

.

.

.

.

-son unos niños-hablo ishin mientras acompañaba a su hijo mientras veian dormir a los chicos-y debo decirte que están muy bien hechos, los genes de hime-chan y los mios se llevaron muy bien

-callate viejo verde-susurro ichigo-y como que los tuyos, en todo caso serian los mios

-pero tu saliste tan apuesto como tu padre asi que no me discutas

-seras cabron…-el sonido de la puerta los distrajo, una sirvienta se dirigio a abrirla mientras ellos bajaban, vieron a orihime parada en medio de la sala asi que ichigo se acerco rápidamente-estas bien hime? Como dormiste? Lamento no haber estado en el hospital pero el imbécil de renji me….

-lo se no te preocupes, como esta ishin –saludo al pelinegro

-hime-chan ya has venido por mis nietos?

-no, merecen tenerlos de ves en cuando después de todo son su padre y abuelo, pero he venido por otra cosa

-dinos hime-hablo ichigo viéndola con cariño, la mujer lo noto por lo que solo desvió la mirada hacia ishin mientras su corazón se aceleraba

-p-pues yo quería consultarte algo-ahora miro a ichigo

-que es?

-no tienes que preocuparte,-sonrio-es solo que debido al estado de estrés de hideki unohana recomendó que tome un reposo de dos semanas

-pues eso es bueno, además aprovechare para enseñarle a relajarse-contesto ishin, ichigo no hizo comentario alguno

-gomen ishin pero hide saldrá de este ambiente de estrés por lo que ira al mundo humano

-sola?-pregunto el padre

-no, ira con ichiro, rangiku y otros amigos

-hime, dejarla ir con rangiku es peligroso, acaso has olvidado que te hizo hacer cosas pervertidas en la playa, no imagino que le hará a hideki

-ichigo!-exclamo hime sonrojada-quedamos que seria un secreto-susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que ishin la escuchara

-l-lo siento, de todas formas no estoy de acuerdo

-pues deberías, es por hideki-la mirada seria de reproche de orihime competia y ganaba con la terquedad del shinigami, este suspiro y rasco su cabeza

-bien, solo por que ella lo necesita-hime suspiro, al parecer aun podía estar tranquila de que ichigo no se percatara de que era lo que realmente pasaba

-bien, ire a empacar sus cosas, dormirán aquí y saldrán a las nueve mañana, asi que vendre por ellos-hizo una reverencia de despedida a ishin y se dirigio a la puerta seguida de ichigo-adios-dijo al darse la vuelta y salir

-espera-el pelinaranja la tomo de la mano- no quisieras dormir otra noche aquí, nos quedaríamos como ayer y…

-ayer!?-decia hime alarmada y roja como un tomate-gomen taicho p-pero yo…

-solo esta noche-ambos encontraron sus miradas, el plata y el marron chocaron con fuerza y sin darse cuenta los espacios se acortaban poco a poco y…

-orihime!-rangiku interrumpio a los amantes mientras que hime se separo con rapidez del capitán mientras ichigo ideaba mil formas de asesinato-tenemos que irnos, surgio un….interrumpo algo?

-si-contesto ichigo malhumorado

-no-corrigio hime-ya iba a mi casa

-bien, bueno hablemos del viaje quieres?

-si-se volteo donde ichigo-sayonara taicho-y se fue con la ojiceleste, el ojimarron maldijo su suerte y entro a su casa, tocaron de nuevo y corrió a abrir

-him…senna-la chica lo abrazo y el la separo

-he vuelto ichigo

.

.

.

.

.

**Ahora fue mas largo**

**Bueno minna agradezco sus comentarios y espero les haya gustado mucho el capa si que espero los siguientes comentarios y por favor disculpen a rangiku, ya saben que es muy alegre cuando toma.**

**Nos leeremos en el siguiente cap**

**Bye bye**


	18. mundo humano

**Hola minna!**

**He venido aquí con la conti de este fic ichihime asi que disfruten la lectura. Por cierto al fallarles con la actualización debo decirles que subiré un cap doble asi que los dejo con la lectura**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo, yo pido prestados a los personajes para llevar a cabo mis deseos oscuros.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 18**

"**MUNDO HUMANO"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-pasa hime-chan-ishin la recibió en la entrada de la mansión kurosaki, le ayudo a cargar una de las maletas de sus nietos y acudieron a la sala de estar

-buenos días ishin taicho, mis hijos ya despertaron?

-asi es, desperté a mi bella hideki y se esta arreglando, me falta despertar a mi querido nieto ichiro, asi que por que no te sientas o si lo prefieres puedes ir a la cocina a prepararte un café en lo que bajan

-si gracias-el hombre desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por las escaleras, mientras hime acudió a la cocina aceptando la invitación del café, hasta que su paz se vio interrumpida

-¡que demonios te pasa!-se escucho la voz de su hijo después de escuchar un fuerte golpe en la pared, acto seguido hime retrocedio unos pasos hacia atrás y vio caer desde el piso de arriba al capitán mientras suspiraba y veía reprobatoriamente al ojiplata-enseguida bajo mama-al muchacho no le importo golpear a su abuelo o destrozar la casa de su padre

-Mama?-hime voltea y vio a su hija vestida como siempre quiso, como una civil, una chica de prepa común y corriente, sonrio y la abrazo

-te ves muy bella-le alabo pues la chica vestia una falda a cuadros negra y roja con una playera de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta negra, llevaba zapatos negros de piso y su cabello corto iba suelto y rebelde

-m-mi nieta se ve muy bien con ropa casual-el hombre levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación desde su lugar bajo los escombros

\- no entiendo-la ojimarron le hablo a su madre-por que tengo que vestir asi?

-por que en el mundo humano solo las sacerdotisas y ayudantes en los templos visten con kimonos, además ustedes van de vacaciones por lo que necesitan estar mas comodos

-tu no vas?-le pregunto ichiro quien vestia unos jeans azules, playera blanca, chaqueta negra y zapatillas deportivas negras

-no, yo debo rendir informes y hacer encargos, además se divertirán mucho con rangiku

-lo dudo-comento ichigo llegando a lado de hime y observando el gran hueco en su techo de la cocina, después con ojos acusadores observo a su padre-maldito viejo por tu culpa mi techo tiene un hoyo

-fue para probarte que mi nieto es mas poderoso que tu en todos los sentidos

-te juro que si no fueras necesario aquí te mataria en este momento

-taicho-le llamo su mujer-debo disculparme pues fue ichiro quien le hizo esto a su casa, asi que déjeme pagar los daños que….

-ni pensarlo, no dejare que me pagues nada y no hay nada que perdonar hime

-valla ichigo tu siempre dudas de la gente pero cuando se trata de hime eres muy blando-le reprocho rangiku al capitán, después rukia y renji llegaron con sus hijos al igual que los demás invitados

-por que iras tu-pregunto ichiro señalando a ryuji

-no lo hago por placer mi madre me ha obligado

-solo una cosa-interrumpio ichigo-por que tienen que hacer ruido en mi casa?

-relajate ichigo-le dijo tatsuki

-desde aquí abriremos un portal-les dijo hime saliendo de la casa siendo seguida por los demás, aprovecharon el momento para que cada familia se despidiera de sus hijos-los vere en dos semanas-la ojiplata abrazo con fuerza a sus hijos-cuidense mucho

-ichiro-hablo ichigo-cuida de hideki y alejale a los pervertidos-susurro pero fue escuchado por ishin quien de inmediato le golpeo la cabeza-que te pasa viejo idiota!

-no le digas eso a mi nieto ichigo tienes que dejarlos divertirse, están en plena época de apareamiento asi que…..-no termino pues su hijo le golpeo la cara mandándolo a volar lejos

-viejo pervertido

-e-estan listos?-hime abrió el portal despidiéndose de rangiku y antes de que lo cruzara la ojiplata le entrego una tarjeta de crédito, después los demás chicos entraron siendo seguidos por nanao e isane

-oi orihime-la llamo el pelinaranja-lo que le diste a rangiku que fue?

-eso?, fue una tarjeta de crédito

-que!? Me lo temia

-esa mujer te dejara en la ruina-le hablo toushiro negando con la cabeza

-no lo hara

-por que lo dices?-quizo saber yoruichi

-le he depositado bastante dinero en una cuenta especial asi que no se lo acabara

-y como cuanto le depositaste-pregunto karin con interés

-lo suficiente para que puedan estar ahí por un año, considerando que rangiku gasta demasiado

-es mucho dinero-exclamo tatsuki

-esa mujer se lo gastara!-reclamo renji

-todos cálmense-hablo urahara-si hime calculo el costo del viaje es por que la fortuna de su familia debe ser muy grande no es asi?

-bueno si, pero esos eran parte de mis ahorros, el dinero de la fortuna familiar no lo toco para nada

-t-todavia hay mas?-pregunto uryuu

-oda-sama-interrumpio soi fong-el C.C. comenzara la reunión ahora asi que solicita la presencia del resto de los capitanes

-si, enseguida vamos

-bueno-dijo renji-a trabajar-se encaminaron con tranquilidad al primer escuadron

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado los chicos acababan de llegar a su primera parada, un hotel cinco estrellas en medio de los alpes suizos, la de cabellera cobriza anuncio que la primera parada seria esquiar, por lo que ya había reservado las habitaciones, nanao se acerco a ella con las respectivas llaves y subieron a ver sus habitaciones. Isane pensó que tendrían que compartir habitaciones y dormir en una misma cama pero su sorpresa fue que la teniente del 10° escuadron había reservado suites para todos

-tomen-rangiku le entrego una tarjeta a hideki e ichiro-estas son las llaves de las suites asi que las chicas se quedaran con hideki y los chicos con ichiro, nanao e isane iran conmigo asi que que esperan, cámbiense y salgamos a divertirnos que el tiempo es oro!

Todos acudieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-es enorme-dijo hirari

-y muy lindo- continuo yume

-andando busquemos habitación-continuo rei quien se adentro en el pasillo, topándose con 4 puertas, la peliroja entro en la primera y al explorarla se dio cuenta de que la teniente no tenia malos gustos al escoger los hoteles pues la habitación estaba equipada con tina regadera una cama mullida y un ventanal con vista a las montañas, todo tan elegante y muy caro

-tomemos nuestras habitaciones!-exclamo yume, al tomar la ultima que quedaba hideki desempaco sus cosas encontrando una nota entre sus ropas, tomo un lindo abrigo que jamas vio y leyó la nota "**cariño tus demás cambios podras comprarlos con la ayuda de rangiku, diviértete te ama mama"** la chica sonrio cambiándose la minifalda por un pantalón naranja y una chamarra blanca, sus botas tenían peluche en los bordes, tomo unas orejeras naranjas, guantes y bufanda, ya lista salio de su cuarto para reunirse con las chicas que la esperaban ya listas en la entrada, al salir de la suite sus amigos y hermanos ya estaban ahí con las tenientes

-es hora, chicos diviértanse esquiando!-salieron del hotel hacia el área para esquiar, cada grupo fue por su lado, ichiro mantenía muy bien vigilada a su hermana, la veía prepararse para deslizarse por su snowbard

-hide-chan-le llamo yume-estas segura de que no usaras esquís

-si, no te asustes yume, en la dimensión cero también nieva asi que tengo experiencia-se preparo para lanzarse, al hacerlo sintió el frio viento cortarle las sonrosadas mejillas, haci mucho no se había sentido tan bien y feliz que incluso solto una exclamación de alegría, cuando termino de bajar rei y hirari la recibieron, ellas también usaban esquís

-fue increíble-alago rei

-yo también quiero hacerlo-dijo hirari

-bien-contesto hideki-pero ya estas acostumbrada a la inestabilidad de la nieve?

-si, con mi reiatsu lo tengo controlado

-e-estan usando reiatsu?-yume había bajado ya

-si, tiene algo de malo?-contesto parándose junto a las otras

-ok, escuchen es mas fácil esquiar sin cansarse espiritualmente-las cuatro chicas se sentaron-veran…

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte los chicos hacían competencias para saber quien era el mejor esquiando, todos usaban snowboards y hacían competencias de velocidad dejando como ganador a takashi

-creo que takashi-kun es muy bueno en esto-halago isane cerca de los chicos

-Aun no ha visto nada isane fukutaicho-hablo ryuji, los otros estaban dispuestos a subir por la pendiente de nuevo hasta que rangiku hablo

-oh, parece que hide y las otras se divierten mucho jijiji

-que?...-las palabras murieron en la boca del ojiplata al ver como su hermana y amigas eran asediadas por un grupo de hombres de todas las edades

-creo que deberíamos ir también-la mirada asesina de ryuji era solo el inicio de los problemas en aquellas vacaciones para los chicos

-por que esta tan tenso el ambiente?-rangiku e isane miraron a nanao-que has hecho mujerzuela

-algo divertido pecho plano

-b-basta por favor-isane solo observaba que no tendría que lidiar con siete chicos, mas bien eran 9 los inmaduros

.

.

.

.

.

-no puedo creer que los golpearan solo por eso!-rei estaba furiosa

-les faltaban el respeto abarai-san-contesto takashi

-por que lo pensaron?-hirari estaba también un poco molesta pues era la primera vez que un chico le hablaba sin que su padre lo asustara

-esos malditos las acosaban! O eso no te molesta mujer?-ryuji miro a hideki

-no, realmente no-sonrio nerviosa

-no permitiré que ningún pervertido te seduzca hideki-amenazo ichiro- a las tenientes les escurria una gotita por la cabeza dándose cuenta de que habían algunas cosas por aclarar entre esos siete, rangiku lo vio como un reto, mas romance y parejitas que debía juntar era su nueva misión a partir de ahora, por ahora solo se dedicaría a terminar de seducir al hombre que le había invitado un café y quien sabe, tal ves lo llevaría a la cama un rato.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**


	19. descuido

**Esta es la conti**

**Habrá muchas sorpresas asi que disfruten**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 19**

"**descuido"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A tres días sin sus hijos hime se aburria y los extrañaba, estaba consciente de que no era la primera vez que se iban asi pues recordó el campamento con la princesa, la princesa, le dio tristeza recordar que ella aun estaba en ese estado tan lamentable, pero solo podía esperar a que el capitán mayuri pudiera tener lista la cura en los próximos días

-se le ofrece algo mas oda-sama?-el ama de llaves se despedia de ella

-no gracias nos vemos mañana

-hasta luego-la mujer sonrio y salio siendo la ultima en dejarla sola, ya que les había dado a los empleados el dia libre, se dispuso a subir a tomar un baño pero llamaron a la puerta por lo que regreso a esta sin muchas ganas

-quie…-la frase no pudo ser completada pues el hombre que había tocado entro y la beso con desesperación luego la inmovilizo

-se ha agotado mi paciencia hime-le susurro al oído

-me doy cuenta shirosaki

-hmp, te diste cuenta

-tus irises son dorados, por eso te reconoci

-supongo que a eso le sumamos el hecho de que me temes por tenerme aquí-apreto su cuerpo contra el de ella, la pelinaranja sentía que si no se detenia seria ella quien seguiría aquel beso que le robo

-nunca te tuve miedo-contesto mirándolo a los ojos-jamas me haras daño pues eres parte del taicho-el la miro sorprendido

-tsk aguafiestas-la solto y se sento en el sofá

-que se te ofrece-pregunto una vez que su corazón se tranquilizo

-queria estar aquí-le dijo tranquilo echando la cabeza para atrás, ella fruncio el ceño

-espera, ichigo esta de acuerdo con esto?

-digamos que el rey tuvo un descuido

-descuido?

-si, y creo que es por su culpa

-por que?

-cuando no estaban me mantenía al margen pues no tenia distracciones pero una vez llegaron aquí los descuidos iniciaron

-mmm…

-hime quieres saber la razón por la que el rey te dejo?

-realmente importa?

-a ese marica y a mi si pero …a ti no?

-no hace falta que lo digas, ese era su sueño y ahora que lo ha conseguido yo no puedo arrebatárselo

-ae que quieres que alguien te escuche, yo lo hare y por el maricon del rey no temas pues el no esta aquí ahora-ella lo miro dudando, pero al final sabia que tenia que dejar salir por ultima vez a aquella orihime llorona y débil, la cual sin dudas se sento en las piernas del shirosaki y le abrazo con fuerza dejando caer algunas lagrimas en su trabajado pecho-aun nos amas?-el solto la pregunta que la desconcertó y al mirarlo observo el miedo y la tristeza en sus ojos dorados, no pudo evitar sonreí y sonrojada beso a shirosaki de forma lenta, suave, calida.

-aun los amo

-por que te fuiste de karakura?

-me sentía herida y traicionada, nunca me dijo las razones por las que se iba y pensé que era por que se sentía atrapado

-te casaste con el…oda-hime noto el tono de esco que tenia el hombre bajo ella

-el es mi hermano, me adopto cuando todo paso, descubrió mi embarazo y cuido de mi hasta que me alivie, después registramos a los chicos con su apellido y me llevo a la dimensión cero donde todos fueron muy amables

-se parecen tanto a ti y a mi, pero al ser un monstruo ellos son tan puros como tu

-no eres un monstruo, eres un hombre como los demás y yo te a…te amo por lo que eres-jamas se sonrojo tanto como en esa ocasión pues al parecer shirosaki sabia como apenarla, el no evito acariciar sus tersas mejillas, le empujo el rostro y beso sus labios ella se dejo llevar y juntos terminaron en la habitación principal, donde por ves primera en tanto tiempo el la hizo suya de nuevo siendo shirosaki y kurosaki a la vez.

.

.

.

.

.

-que bueno que llegas mujer-la saludo mayuri pues la despertaron temprano ya que el la solicitaba en su cuartel

-ocurrió algo?

-tengo listo lo que me pediste

-funciona?

-no estoy muy seguro, te llame por que deseo hacer una prueba en la princesa

-bien hare algo al respecto pero a la princesa no puedo traerla hasta aquí-no comprendes mujer necesito probarlo en ella

-le aseguro que lo resolveré-la mujer salio del cuartel dirigiéndose a su casa pues debía irse de nuevo

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado ichigo tardo en concentrarse en su trabajo pues cuando despertó en la mañana su mujer ya no estaba asi que opto por irse a trabajar pero con una sonrisa de enamorado que adornaba su rostro, no se percato del momento en que cierta pelinegra se metio en su oficina hasta que esta lo beso fugazmente en los labios

-ichi-kun

-que quieres senna-dijo molesto e irritado

-estabas de buen humor, será por que he regresado?

-no digas tonterías

-entonces?

-no te incumbe, vete

-si no me dices te obligare a decírmelo-decia en tono meloso

.

.

.

.

.

Se debatia en si debía ir o no a despedirse de el, después de todo nunca lo hizo, aun asi por la noche de ayer su corazón se acelero con la sola idea de ir pues sintió que ambos comenzaban a recuperar ese algo especial, se dirigio a su cuartel con el corazón martillándole el pecho se detuvo en la puerta de la oficina y con mano temblorosa toco la perilla.

Se congelo en su lugar al escuchar la voz de una mujer pero sus dudas se esfumaron al pensar que tal ves seria alguien del escuadron, al abrir se desengaño pues ichigo estaba montado en senna y este la besaba, no pudo evitar gemir de dolor y cuando el la escucho volteo con terror puro en sus ojos, se levanto y fue directo a donde estaba parada

-hime, yo…

-disculpeme-su voz se quebró-lamento haber interrumpido, al parece solo shirosaki la quería

-pues que n vuelva a pasar-hablo senna quien la fulminaba con la mirada

-hime no..

-hasta luego taicho-ella salio de ahí con sonido

-maldicion!-exclamo ichigo

-que quería esa?-el la ignoro y la saco de su oficina azotando la puerta

-senna…

-que bueno verla kuchiki rukia-san

.

.

.

.

.

-estas seguro kyoraku?

-hime-chan tiene un plan, es nuestra única opción

-pero hablar con el seria peligroso

-amigo recuerdas la determinación en esos ojos?, yo no quiero interponerme en sus deseos y si el rey lo ordena no hay vuelta atrás

-estaria mas tranquilo si la acompañáramos, no es lugar para una dama

-en eso tienes razón, hime-chan es joven y bonita, apetitosa para los ojos de los criminales y de el, además no es casada, seria muy peligroso que fuera sola

-no lo veas de forma pervertida kyoraku

-es la verdad, pero mejor envía a yachiru a reunirlos a todos

-si-pasados unos minuto todos los capitanes estaban reunidos en el primer escuadron con excepción de la oda

-yachiru donde esta hime-chan?

-no esta en la S.S. me dijeron que la vieron irse

-de nuevo?

-fue por cuestiones científicas

-mayuri-chi

-expliquese capitán-exigio byakuya

-necesito a la princesa para poder aplicarle el suero que cree

-a la princesa?-pregunto hirako

-que le hara-continuo komamura

-curarla

-que?!-todos menos ichigo que no prestaba atención se quedaron pasmados

-la mujer lo mantuvo en secreto, cuando llego nos dijo a urahara y a mi que creáramos un suero, ese vago me dejo el trabajo por lo que yo lo finalize, ahora solo falta aplicarlo para curar el envenenamiento que el enemigo le hizo a la princesa

-la seguridad de ese lugar ya fue violada-finalizo-ishin preocupado

-pero por que hime nos lo ocultaría?-unohana se puso a pensar en alguna desventaja de revelar tal información

-era un secreto primordial, no debía salir siquiera del palacio

-oda orihime-hablo byakuya molesto

-hime-susurro ichigo viéndola entrar

-se supone que no debía decirle a nadie mayuri taicho

-si no interfiriera en mi trabajo no lo hubiera hecho

-le dije que lo solucionaria

-lo hizo?

-si, puede ir a ver

-explicanos que ocurre orihime-pregunto renji cuando el capitán del 12° escuadron se fue

-lo que el capitán les dijo es cierto, atacaron a la princesa envenenándola, hemos venido a trabajar aquí para evitar que vuelvan a llegar al palacio por lo que la responsabilidad de encontrar el segundo hogyoku cae en nosotros

-segundo hogyoku?-pregunto urahara

-fue creado sin darnos cuenta, por eso el criminal 10078 sera interrogado-contesto el C.C.

-aizen…-susurro el pelinaranja

-quien lo hara?-cuestiono soi fong

-yo-hablo hime

-que dices!?-ichigo se altero-no permitiré que ese hombre te vea de nuevo

-usted no lo decide-contesto la ojiplata tan fría como pudo

-capitanes, calmémonos pues la situación lo amerita, ahora hime nos explicara que hara y nosotros decidiremos si va sola o no

.

.

.

.

.

**Acabe**

**De ahora en adelante las cosas se tensaran**

**Podrá hime perdonar a ichigo?**

**Que habrá hecho senna?**

**Ichigo se dejo llevar?**

**Todo esto y mas en el siguiente cap**


	20. victima

**Buenas minna!**

**Me reporto con el siguiente cap de mi fic ichihime **

**Pido disculpas por la tardansa pero agradesco todos sus reviews pues me han motivado a seguir con la historia**

**Muchas gracias**

**Ahora los dejo con la lectura del fic**

**Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo yo solo pido prestados a los personajes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20**

"**victima"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-bienvenido!-exclamo una mesera, lo guio a una mesa y el se sento a ordenar un poco de helado de fresas pues el calor era bastante fuerte, cuando apuntaron su orden el solo se dedico a observar a los demás comensales pero estaba tan aburrido que solo se limito a suspirar

-un chico como tu no debería suspirar asi-miro a la chica frente a el, la analizo de pies a cabeza comenzando por ese cabello tan negro como la noche, bajo la mirada por su rostro, era bonita, debía reconocerlo pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron aquellos ojos azul safiro, desvio la mirada ignorándola por completo y se concentro en su aburrimiento de nuevo-somos jóvenes debemos divertirnos-ella trato de romper el silencio que los rodeaba

Tu no lo haces cierto?-le dijo señalando su canasto lleno de collares y pulseras de cuentas

-yo me divierto-contesto un poco molesta

-vender te divierte?

-asi es

-que extraña

-…

-bien que deseas

-de usted nada-la chica enfadada se dirigio a otra mesa a ofrecer su mercancía mientras ichiro kurosaki sentía una extraña calidez al haber peleado con aquella extraña por lo que la observo discretamente hasta que se fue

-su orden-le dijo suavemente la camarera

-gracias

-y disculpe que gumi le haya molestado

-gumi?

-si, la chica de los collares

-ya veo gracias

-s-si-la chica se sonrojo ante la sonrisa que ichiro le mostro, claro el no se percato de que lo hizo, sin embargo se apresuro a comer pues debía encontrarse con el resto

.

.

.

.

.

-bienvenidos-decian los vigilantes que protegían la celda de aizen

-bien, voy a entrar sola-dijo mirando a los hombres que la acompañaban

-pero hime-protesto ichigo

-dije sola-contesto lanzando una mirada asesina paralizando incluso a byakuya quien fue arrastrado por kyoraku

-h-hai-contestaron, la chica entro sin miedo alguno y al estar completamente sola ahí observo que el hombre que le hizo mucho daño estaba sentado en una simple silla de metal , se encontraba envuelto en aquella especie de tela negra dejando solo a la vista su ojo derecho y a la vez esta estaba atada a la silla dejándolo inmovilizado por completo, ella se acerco lentamente mientras el la veía intensamente

-nunca imagine verte asi aizen-con cuidado le destapo la boca bajando la tela la cual estaba demasiado apretada

-impresionante-le dijo el hombre sonriendo tan sinico, el no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo tan apuesto y vil-detecto una gran cantidad de reiatsu en tu interior, por que será?

-no he venido a que me analizes-le dijo seria

-supongo que tampoco a hacerme compañía, aunque no me molestaría pues te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa

-quiero saber donde se encuentra el segundo hogyoku

.

.

.

.

.

-donde estabas ichiro?-le cuestiono rei, tenían apenas dos semanas de convivencia y esos dos ya parecían una pareja de casados

-hermana –le dijo ryuji-tye pareces a mama asi

-en eso tienes razón abarai-apoyo takashi

-callense-exclamo golpeándolos a ambos

-ha-suspiro rangiku- estos jóvenes son tan enérgicos

-tan vieja estas?-le ataco nanao

-n-nanao-san-dijo isane tratando de evitar que esas dos se pelearan

-que has dicho pecho plano

-lo que escuchaste mujerzuela

-son peores que ellos-decia hirari recargando su cabeza en su mano como solia hacer su madre, las tenientes observaron a los abarai discutir con los kurosaki y uno que otro comentario sarcástico del ishida, la chica urahara decidio no meterse en el asunto haciéndose a un lado cuando los primos de hirari decidieron sacar a flote el carácter del capitán del 5° escuadron

-no les ganamos-dijo rangiku, todos se encontraban cenando en un elegante restaurante, el ambiente era comodo para todos a pesar de las peleas

-pero que lindos!-la voz de yume los hizo mirarla-me los muestras?-pregunto a la vendedora que tenia enfrente

-claro-sonrio sin percatarse de que el kurosaki la observaba

-yo también quiero ver-dijo hide

-cla….-la chica reconocio al pelinaranja en cuanto lo vio-tengan-les dio los collares a las chicas ignorando totalmente al pelinaranja, planeaba solo terminar de vender a ese grupo y se iria pero no conto con que un ruido proveniente de su estomago llamara la atención de todos por lo que se sonrojo

-si tienes hambre siéntate a comer-la invitación los sorprendio a todos mas a cierta peliroja

-estas loco?-le ofendio gumi

-que haces ichiro?-reprocho rei

-la chica tiene hambre asi que no veo nada de malo el invitarla a comer

-por supuesto que no ichi-kun!-sonrio matsumoto-veo que sacaste el buen corazón de hime asi que siéntate chica

-hmp-se molesto rei y ryuji se percato de eso

-ven-le invito hideki haciéndose a un lado, la chica se sento quedando frente a ichiro quien no dejaba de mirarla

-pide lo que quieras-ofrecio hirari sin opciones la pelinegra acepto ordenando su comida, cuando le llevaron de comer al probarlo puso una cara de felicidad que los encanto a casi todos pues realmente disfruto de la comida que estaba muy rica

-entonces como te llamas?-pregunto isane

-gumi, hitohira gumi

-gumi es un nombre lindo

-te presentare a los demás-decia nanao-hitsugaya hirari-señalo a la chica-urahara yume, ishida takashi, ellos son abarai rei y ryuji-señalo a la peliroja y al peliazul-y por ultimo ellos son oda hideki e ichiro, yo soy nanao y ellas son isane y rangiku-señalo respectivamente

-un gusto-les dijo la chica-pasaron un rato ameno con la hitohira pues era una chica agradable, todos reian con ella a excepción de rei quien no soporto la presencia de la chica en cuanto noto las miradas que esta y el ojiplata se dieron-creo que es mejor que me valla-dijo levantándose

-asi es, vete-le dijo rei

.-rei-reprocho ichiro y esta se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose al baño siendo seguida por la de cabello cobrizo

-gracias por todo se despidió gumi

-espera-la detuvo hide-no te puedes ir sola yo te acompaño

-no, ire yo tu tampoco te puedes exponer-le dijo ichiro caminando con gumi a la salida

-bien, adiós gumi

-adios contesto haciendo una pequeña reverencia

.

.

.

-realmente fuiste una mujer celosa

-rangiku-san, le pido que me deje sola y que no me moleste con eso

-pero rei, es la verd….

-no estoy celosa, simplemente ella no me agrada, eso es todo-ella salio dejando a rangiku preocupada

-parece que esta enamorada-susurro antes de seguirla y reunirse con los demas

-oh ya llegaron-dijo ryuji

-e ichiro?

-el….

-acompaño a mj-chan-dijo yume ajena a lo que pasaba tensando mas a la peliroja

.

.

.

.

.

-no es necesario que me siga-gumi estaba molesta con ichiro aun, cosa que el noto pero no le importo

-tengo que, después de todo soy un caballero

-aja

-creeme, por cierto tus padres deben estar preocupados pues ya es tarde

-ellos no…

-mmm?

-nada

-anda dimelo

-soy huérfana-ambos se detuvieron-mis padres murieron hace 5 años

-lo lamento-el ojiplata solo pudo decir lo primero que venia a su cabeza

-pues no lo hagas-ella reanudo el paso-aunque los extraño soy feliz por ello, se que no les gustaría verme triste, por eso trabajo duro dia con dia para sobrevivir honestamente-el la observo con admiración pues no cualquiera haría lo que ella, salir adelante

.

.

.

.

.

-tardaron mucho en enterarse-aizen le sonrio a orihime

-entonces…

-no tengo por que decirles, pero admiro tu valor de venirte a parar aquí después de todo lo que pasamos juntos

-te he dicho que quiero el hogyoku-la ojiplata evito caer en su juego mental

-pues nunca dejaría que la S.S. lo obtuviera

-no tienes opción

-me mataran?-pregunto con burla-haran algo peor que encerrarme

-nada de eso-la pelinaranja se cruzo de brazos-pero si no coperas alguien se nos adelantara

-….

-te suena el nombre de juha bach

-el patético líder de los Quincy?

-asi es, busca el 2° hogyoku y por lo que sabemos ya ha tomado hueco mundo, tu palacio, y tu trono

-….

-asi que dime, quien crees que este mas cerca de derrotar a la .S.S. el emperador sousuke aizen que esta encerrado aquí gracias a un shinigami sustituto o el temido van denreich juha bach que tiene todos los medios para lograrlo

-eres tan bella como astuta orihime….aunque ya no te ves tan enamorada de ese shinigami sustituto, por que será?

-concentrate en lo que nos concierne

-recuerda, el es el culpable de todo lo que te pasa y pasara

-callate!-le apunto con su espada en la yugular

-te has vuelto muy fuerte, has pulido tu brillo

-no quería llegar a este extremo, asi que por ultima vez dime donde esta?

-bien te lo dire por tu demostración de valor e impertinencia

-hmp, habla

El hogyoku esta en el mundo humano

-karakura?

-no, estaba en america, lo contenia una mujer llamada vanessa Steel

-estaba?

-asi es, piénsalo nadie lo sabia, y ella pudo haberse mudado del país asi que ahora no se donde esta

-america…bien no te costo mucho aizen

-…-la chica se dio la vuelta y el con una sonrisa la detuvo

-recuerda orihime, si el sol no sonríe todos estarán triste aquí-ella salio del lugar y fue recibida por los capitanes

-ori…

-orihime!-ichigo golpeo a su padre quien no dudo en saltar hacia la pelinaranja acercándose a la chica viendo que estuviera bien

-que ocurrio?-pregunto ukitake

-lo obtuve, se donde esta el hogyoku

-donde?-pregunto toshiro

-en…..-de repente una de las dagas de ren rozo su mejilla dándole de lleno a un soldado espia-ren

-no diras nada hime-se acerco-al menos no aqui, el rey quiere verte-le estiro la mano y ella sin pensarlo la tomo

-claro

-no se nos dira nada verdad?-cuestiono urahara

-de nuevo se nos hara a un lado-reclamo hirako

-se les informara en su momento-sentencio ren, luego miro al kurosaki quien le sostuvo la mirada-vamos-dijo tomando a la chica y retirándose por un portal

-maldicion!-exclamo ichigo

.

.

.

.

.

-ayer tardaste mucho-hideki molestaba a ichiro mientras ambos se sentaban bajo una sombrilla en la caliente arena frente al mar

-hideki…

-me agrada mi-chan-interumpio yume y al escucharla rei detuvo su andar

-se ve buena persona-siguio hideki

-lo es, es una luchadora, desgraciadamente es huérfana y trabaja para salir adelante

-es admirable

-el hecho de que trabaje no quiere decir que es buena, jamas juzguen antes de tiempo

-no debes expresarte asi rei-la regaño ichiro

-es la verdad, no sabemos si ella es buena o mala

-ichiro-kun!-exclamo rangiku acercándose con gumi-te busca mi-chan!

-ve-le animo hide, este se fue dejando a rei molesta quien miro con reprobación a la ojimarron y se marcho –ha-suspiro

-un suspiro muy largo-decia ryuji sentándose

-es que no se que le sucede a rei

-realmente eres tan densa como el tio kurosaki

-oye-reclamo-en fin creo que debemos arreglar esto por que hay ciertas cosas que me preocupan

-como quieras

-nos vemos en el lobby dentro de dos horas-le dijo la chica cuando se levanto-te estare esperando

.

.

.

.

.

**Que querra hablar hide con ryuji?**

**Eso y mas en el siguiente cap**

**Bye bye**


End file.
